


Pygmalion

by regulus3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Red Bull Boys, Statue Comes to Life, archeologist Sebastian, bittersweet romance, statue Nico
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulus3/pseuds/regulus3
Summary: Daniel, as an art investor, bid a recently discovered statue which was believed to be a lost sculpture of Bernini, now facing the letter from the infamous art heist RedBull #33, in which he claime to steal the nameless masterpiece from him.Mercedes Insurance Co. Ltd, which was on the verge of bankruptcy, sent its elite investigator Lewis, to protect this mysterious work of art.Lewis soon discovered the priceless treasure coming to life, and this so called “Nico” who considered Lewis as his long lost lover. Lewis also found himself has been pulled in an incredible event spanning centuries. Together they would find out the truth of that heartbreaking story lost in history.What’s Max's real identity? Was it a coincidence that Daniel hired Lewis to protect the statue? What exactly happened so many years ago between Nico and Lewis?





	1. 无名之作

**Author's Note:**

> Pygmalion 是希腊神话中塞浦路斯国王。不喜欢凡间女子，决定永不结婚。他用无与伦比的技艺雕刻了一座美丽的象牙少女像，在夜以继日的工作中，皮格马利翁把全部的精力、全部的热情、全部的爱恋都赋予了这座雕像。他像对待自己的妻子那样抚爱她，装扮她，并向神乞求让她成为自己的妻子。阿弗洛狄忒被他打动，赐予雕像生命。  
因为“雕像活了”这个梗，所以取这个名字。
> 
> 故事的灵感是迪斯尼的动画电影Hercules的主题曲MV，半夜里大都会博物馆的雕塑活了

一个人只要学会了回忆，就不会再孤独，哪怕只在世上生活一日，也能够毫无困难地凭回忆在囚笼之中独处百年。 

——Albert Camus

**无名之作**

“不！我不相信，这不可能是真的，你撒谎…”

“你知道这是事实。”

“不，我要去找他！我不相信你，你说的话，我一个字都不…”

“太迟了，已经没机会了，他再也不会回来了。”

“这不可能。”

“现在你已经别无选择，只有投靠我。不仅如此，我将会继承Contini家族的名衔和封邑。”

“我宁愿死，也不会允许这样的事发生！”

“我就知道你会这么说，可惜现在一切都在我的掌握之中，包括你的生死。你的一切都将属于我，包括你自己在内。”

Lewis一进门就听到这令人牙酸的台词，配合着柔婉的旋律，那浮夸的表演，看一眼主角的表情就能把整个故事情节从头直接猜到大结局的剧情。

这些故事总是如此大同小异。

而此时坐在沙发上拥着怀里的抱枕，紧紧盯着屏幕，表情凄然欲泣，旁边放着一整包抽取式面巾纸的正是他的合租室友，有着冰山之名的Valtteri Bottas。

茶几上还放着他特地拿来准备边看边吃的零食，但是可能是看得太入神了，Valtteri根本就忘记了要吃零食这件事。

Lewis一直很难理解他这位平时面无表情，几乎看不到情感波动，工作时铁面无私不苟言笑的会计室友在业余时间居然这么喜欢看这种没有任何营养的浮夸肥皂剧。

而且每次都看得眼泪汪汪的，难道这套路他还没看够吗？

总是有这么一对相知相爱的恋人，想要突破世俗的重重阻碍相依相守；总是有这么一个可悲的反派角色，无所不用极其，为了实现自己可怕的目的从中作梗。

其中还必须穿插一些阴错阳差的巧合，一些只要大家互相说清楚就完全不可能会存在的误会。好像不这么安排就完全没办法演绎出这么凄美绝伦的爱情故事似的。

太肤浅了。

“这也太老套了吧！”他忍不住抓了一把Valtteri放在碗里的杏仁说道。

“你懂什么？这次的反派是Kevin Magnussen演的，他可是目前最最炙手可热的当红影视明星啊！社交网络关注人数仅次于…”Valtteri大声争辩道，Lewis真的很难想象一个像他这样旁人眼中的冰山居然会对于这些娱乐界的信息如数家珍。

“就这家伙？”Lewis忍不住仔细看了看屏幕里的那个金发男人，穿着极华丽的服装，似乎在演绎一个中世纪的贵族角色，“好吧，我承认他长得还行。”

好吧，Lewis觉得这个Magnussen还挺帅的，有那么点男人味。

“还行？你是没见过他的疯狂女粉丝！这个角色就因为是他演的，网络上好多人都支持反派勇敢追求自己的爱情和地位，还有财富呢！”

够了，我真的不需要知道这些细节，Valtteri。

Lewis一把抓起茶几上的电视机遥控器，随便按了个按钮，换了个屏道，似乎是新闻台。

“嘿！Lewis你在干嘛，快点还给我！”Valtteri猛地从沙发上跳了起来，丢掉了怀里的抱枕，差点被沙发上旁边的靠垫绊倒，想去抢Lewis手里的电视机遥控器，“这里正演到关键时刻呢！”

“关键在哪儿呢，我闭着眼睛都能告诉你后面的情节。”不是第一次这么干的Lewis，立刻熟练地绕着沙发开始躲避，手里紧紧捏着电视机的遥控器。而他的室友则努力地想要追上他。一边笑着说道。

“…而昨天这件神秘的作品最终以高达9100万欧元价格在伦敦成交，买主未透露姓名。作为一件尚未确认身份的作品，这个价位远远超出了之前专家们的预测。”只听到新闻里的女主播说道，“下面有请本台特邀嘉宾，博洛尼亚大学艺术与人文学教授、斯坦福大学艺术考古系客座教授、国立博物馆特别研究员，Mattia Binotto教授来为我们介绍一下具体情况。”

“Binotto教授，外界猜测这可能是贝尼尼（Giovanni Lorenzo Bernini）中后期作品，你怎么看？”

“目前还不能下定论，但是如果被证实的话，确实是惊世发现。”戴着黑框眼镜的男人说道，“但是我们必须知道贝尼尼年少成名，又一直深受教皇宠信，他的作品包括练习都有明确记载，很难出现遗漏的情况。” 这位教授侃侃而谈。

“那么从作品本身来看呢？”

Lewis灵活地从茶几前的小矮凳旁跳了过去，Valtteri为了追他只能绕着通过，只差一点就抓住他的衣服了。

“我们可以看到这具人物雕塑的细节非常完美，而且人体的姿势也很流畅，你看他的动作，他这个微微举起的左手，可能是托着一串葡萄，这个是一个典型的象征意义。”

Lewis终于还是在快速的躲避当中被旁边垂下来的一条毯子绊了一下，他努力维持住自己平衡的时候被后面追上来的Valtteri整个人面朝下地压在沙发上。

“这个年轻人，很可能是希腊神话中的酒神狄俄尼索斯，酒神本来就是一个介于成年人和少年，人类和神袛，凡俗和脱俗之间非常矛盾的形象。他往往是文艺复兴时期艺术家们用来表达人世间爱与欲的综合体。”电视机里的专家还在那里分析着。而压在Lewis背上的Valtteri则用力去抢夺被前者护在胸前的遥控器。

“快点给我！”Valtteri用力抓住遥控器，“现在的新闻里哪有什么新鲜事。”

“那也比你那些肥皂剧要新鲜吧，你那些剧情我都能演。”被压在下面动弹不得的Lewis喊道，“我的腰，我的腰、腰！”

“…贝尼尼的作品非常强调动态，不过这件作品的年份认定我个人认为某种程度上还是存疑，也可能是…”这时候沙发上的两人同时转过脸去，只见到占满整个屏幕的雕塑作品，一个站姿的年轻男子，由白色大理石材质呈现，然而下一秒Valtteri就抢到了遥控器，画面又回到了刚才的电视节目。

可能是由于刚才一段小高潮已经过去，现在那个频道已经在做广告了。

Valtteri狠狠瞪了Lewis一眼，从他身上爬了起来。

Lewis抚着自己刚刚遭受重创的躯干也开始坐了起来。

“你怎么那么早就回来了？”他的室友问道，看了看手表，才下午5点多。

“没什么事就回来了啊，我看梅赛德斯保险公司是快要宣告破产重组了。”Lewis舒舒服服地将双腿叠起来，搁在茶几上。

“那我看你似乎一点都不担心的样子。”

“大不了就换家公司呗，像我这样的金牌调查员还愁找不到工作吗？”Lewis悠闲地说道。

他确实有理由骄傲，作为业界翘楚Lewis可枪手得很。何况他也没打算要创造数不清的财富，只要够养得起楼下那部La Ferrari就够了。

现在还太早，他打算在这里再混一会儿，等到天黑了再出去找点乐子。是的，Lewis年轻有为，英俊多情，万花丛中过片叶不沾身。

正在此时，他放在裤子口袋里的电话突然响了起来，将他们两人同时吓了一大跳。Lewis在接听之前特地看了一下来电人，居然是他的老板。

“嘿Toto，怎么了？我才刚到家。”他一边说着一边伸手去够茶几上的零食，“什么？…好吧。”

他的老板在电话里只说了一句话：我要你现在就过来，大买卖。

半小时后

“Lewis，我希望你明白，这件案子对于风雨飘摇的我们公司来说简直就是雪中送炭，对方给到的佣金非常优厚，我要求你必须打起100%的精神。”他的老板，Wolff先生猛拍Lewis的肩膀说道。

然而比起单纯地表达雄心壮志，Lewis则关心更现实的问题，“那客户为什么要找我们？”

没错，曾经梅赛德斯公司也是业界知名的优质企业，不过前两年在风控方面出了一点乱子，目前经营情况每况愈下，公司里人人自危，很多人都纷纷跳槽。

“因为这位R先生显然遇到了麻烦，大麻烦。”他的老板说道。

“你的意思是，这是个人投保而不是公司投保？”Lewis说道。

“是你很熟悉的领域，艺术品投保。”

“好吧。”

“听着，这个案子对我们而言至关重要，不仅仅在于利润，更在于声誉，下个季度我们的客户威廉姆斯正要续约但是他们还在观望之中，只要一切顺利我们就可以翻盘。但是这个案子又很蹊跷，所以我只能托付给最信得过的你。”Toto直视他的眼睛说道，“协议我已经让Checo去和对方的律师对接了，下面我给你说一下正事。”

他的老板说着打开了投影仪，斜靠在桌子的边缘侧身对着墙壁解释，“这位就是我们的主顾，Ricciardo先生，我想你应该也有所耳闻。他是近几年声名鹊起的艺术品收藏家，或者说艺术品投资家。据说他的眼光非常独到。”

Lewis看着照片里的年轻人，他看上去很年轻，琥珀色的眼睛似乎正在望着远处。

然后画面又变了，变成了一幅雕塑的资料照片，Lewis忍不住坐直了身体，“这不是？”

“看来你也看到报道了，这是昨天才成交的一尊新被发现疑似贝尼尼作品的雕塑，这两天新闻里一直在报道。而这件一出世便引起轰动的无名作品就是本次要投保的艺术品。”

“原来那位知名不具的神秘买家就是Ricciardo.”

“是的，这也侧面应征了这件艺术品的价值，毕竟之前他都没有失手过。但是这次我们的投资家朋友显然的遇到麻烦了。下面我要告诉你的信息希望你不要声张，他昨晚收到了臭名昭著的艺术品大盗的信件。你知道，有些人是专门偷窃艺术品的。”

“艺术品大盗？”Lewis深思着说道。

“没错，我已经确保让人把这则消息散布出去了。”Toto笑着说道，仿佛刚才叫Lewis不要声张的不是他本人一样，“这件事知道的人越多就越没有人敢承保，同时我们的议价空间也就越大。”

“我在想，也许这整件事就是他的计谋。我听新闻里说这件作品到底是不是贝尼尼所做到现在也还没有定论。他这么自导自演一出艺术品大盗的偷窃闹剧弄得满城风雨，岂不是坐实了这件雕塑的价值并没有被高估吗？”Lewis说道，越说越觉得自己有道理。

“有可能，无论如何，我已经和主顾约好了。今晚8点，Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée，Lewis我们就靠你了。”

哦天哪，那里的位子至少得提前一个多月预订呢！

Apollo y Daphne


	2. 红牛 #33

**红牛 #33**

Plaza Athénée

Lewis特地去换了身正式的衣服，头发打理得一丝不苟，他刚到那里报出自己的名字就被侍应生礼貌地领到了他的位置上，他看着外面璀璨的夜景，突然有种不真实感。

他趁着他这位大客户还没有到来查了一下相关的情况，但是也只是互联网上那些浅显的信息，这位年轻的Daniel Ricciardo， 虽然以收藏家身份购入艺术品，但是不少人认为他只是个投机家，而这次就将是他栽大跟斗的一次实例。

对于一件也许只是疑似该时期，并且从目前学术界的反馈来看，并无任何存世的文件或者旁证来证明其出处的艺术品，居然能够拍出这样的价格确实令人惊叹。

但是关于这件作品的有效信息确实太少了，进一步的调查还没有展开。

贝尼尼和卡拉瓦乔分别引领着巴洛克艺术浪漫和写实主义的高峰，而希腊化的塑造手法和题材选择也是他作品的一个特质，使得这件作品更加具有说服力。

Lewis看着手机屏幕上那似乎正在动作的白色雕像。

难道这个面容清俊的年轻男子，真的是大师手下的狄俄尼索斯？

这时候他的手机突然振动了一下，他发现信息提示上显示的照片是自己这几天正在和他厮混的那个小伙子，叫什么的来着，Lance？栗色微卷的头发，笑起来微微皱起来的鼻子，小小的个子，是个很可爱的小伙子。

他正打算回一条信息，就看到刚才在他老板投影照片上的年轻人已经走到了自己面前。他比照片上看上去要开心很多的样子，带着轻松的神情，和Lewis相比穿得十分随意。

他对着带他进来的餐厅经理低低说了句什么话，便向着Lewis伸出手来。

Lewis连忙站起来和对方握手，“Lewis Hamilton，很高兴认识你Ricciardo先生，希望我们能合作愉快。”

“Ricciardo先生是我爸爸，我是Daniel。我听说了，你就是我要找的人。”对方握住了他的手，“他们说你是业内标杆，快请坐。”

旁边的侍应生非常熟练地为他们倒酒。

“Hamilton先生，告诉我，你喜欢艺术品吗？”Daniel喝了一口香槟，直视他问道，“我是说摒弃一切有形价值、文化内涵、历史人文，只从审美的角度来看。”

“叫我Lewis。”Lewis顿了几秒钟说道，“我不得不承认，比起这些经典艺术作品，我更喜欢摩登一点的，是的，现代艺术作品更能够触动我。”

“但你却是艺术品保险的专家。”

“我不需要真正理解它们才能保护它们。”Lewis说道。

也许是被他自信的神情所折服，坐在他对面的Daniel也笑了。巴黎的夜色倒映在他微笑的眼睛里，仿佛一支神秘莫测的舞曲。

然后只见他拿出一个白色的信封，放到了桌子上。

Lewis伸手拿起这个比普通信封稍微小一些的封套，发现是用非常硬质的纸张制成，开口处用红蓝两色描绘着边框。

对方对他点了点头，Lewis打开信封从里面拿出一张折叠着的纸。

里面是用蓝黑色墨水所手写的一封信。

“亲爱的R先生，

恭喜你获得了新的礼物，想必你一定非常喜欢这件作品。但遗憾的是，我比你更喜欢这件美妙的雕塑。

你一定很清楚，艺术品最看眼缘，同一件作品，对于有的人来说可能一文不值，但在有的人眼里却是无价之宝。

自从我见到这件无名之作，至今夜不能寐，但又深恐你不肯忍痛割爱，便决定亲自去府上拿一趟。

那就这么约定好了，不日我便会亲自造访。

你忠诚的 红牛 #33 ” 

Lewis仔细地把这封信从头到尾看了两遍。

“就这？”

“这就是全部了。”

这个“红牛 #33”说将会造访，“东西现在就在你家里？”

“没错。”

红牛 #33，确实是臭名昭著的传奇，最近几年风头无二，凡是被其看上的东西没有能够幸免的，不管保管工作做得多么严密都能被他找出漏洞。

每次成功作案之后都会在现场留下一罐红牛。

至今没有人知道这名神秘独行盗的真面目，究竟是男是女，是老是少？也有人说，红牛 #33其实是一个组织。

“哼，他怎么知道我不肯忍痛割爱？他要是敢径直走到我面前来，我送给他。”Daniel语气轻松地说道，丝毫不像是刚刚被威胁要被拿走斥巨资所购买艺术品的样子。他语气中单纯活泼的调子总是令Lewis有点无法把整件事情连贯起来。

“这封信是手写的。”Lewis将那张纸拿在手里仔细检查。

“我已经请了笔迹鉴定专家来识别过了，但是他这手字完全是和印刷出来的一模一样，根本看不出写信者的书写习惯。没有嫌疑人范围，这样找人无异于大海捞针。”Daniel说道，“纸张是特制的，鉴定人员告诉我出自奥地利某家私人印刷厂，但是每年的出货量很大，渠道庞杂，缩小的范围非常有限。”

“你为什么不报警呢？”

“警察说了，这种还没有发生的案件他们不受理。”

确实，如果这都归警察管，那么警察将会整天都忙得无法顾及真正需要他们照顾的事情了。

“那你为什么不去找更强更专业的安保公司呢？”

“首先我现在请的安保已经是非常高的等级了，我还不想为此影响到自己的正常生活；其次，我现在反而更加不敢去找新的安保公司，谁能保证红牛 #33没有隐藏在新入驻的安保公司里呢，毕竟好莱坞电影里都是那么演的嘛？”Daniel摊手说道。

正在这时，一旁的侍应开始给他们上菜，Lewis注意到，有人过来将带着餐厅标志的餐巾换掉了，换成了一套浅黄色的特制餐巾，上面似乎描绘着什么图案。

Daniel对着旁边那个指挥着上前菜的年轻人说道，“我是第一次在这里见到你，你是新来的吗？”

“是的，我是昨天才刚从米兰转到这里的，你可以叫我Pierre.”这个年轻人微微一欠身，礼貌地说道，旁边的服务员开始将食物摆到他们面前的盘子上。

“尝尝看这道松露扇贝(Saint-Jacques sur polenta à la truffe)，他们这里的Saint-Jacques做得非常好。”Daniel说道。

Lewis点了点头，他正在观察刚才特地换上的餐巾，上面的花纹。 

“这是一只蜜獾，非常可爱又勇敢的小动物。”Daniel笑着说道，“因为蜜獾是我家族的徽记。所以在很多特制的物品上会描绘这样的图案。”

餐巾上的图案比较抽象，其实Lewis也是经他提醒才看出似乎是描绘着动物的形态。

“我家族的历史可上溯好几个世纪，是一支非常古老的族裔。”Daniel看似不经意地继续说道，“先祖曾经从大陆上移居到亚平宁半岛。”

“你能告诉我，这件雕塑的来历吗？你真的相信它是贝尼尼未被发现的作品吗？”Lewis问道。

“其实，我也不太清楚。”Daniel咬了咬自己的下唇，“卖家自始至终未曾露面，其代理人告诉我他们家世代居住在那里，直到今年春天翻修的时候才发现了老宅的地下二层，并在那里发现了很多很古早的东西，其中就有这尊雕像。但是可惜的是，在新发现的地下室里并没有相关能够证明其身份的文件存在。”

“恕我冒昧，那你为什么出了这么高的价格将其拍下？”

“我自己也很难解释。”Daniel说道，“也许就像红牛 #33说的那样，艺术品最看眼缘，当时我就只有一个念头。”

似乎连自己都很难说服，他鲜见地似乎有些不好意思地笑了笑。

“不过…”Daniel又思忖着说道，“也许你看到它的时候就能够理解我了。”

等一下，这句话的意思是？

Lewis猛地抬起头看着眼前的人。

“是的，我相信你就是正确的人。我可以将它托付给你，请你替我好好保护它。Lewis，你愿意随我去看一眼，那件无名之作吗？”Daniel正色说道。

“非常荣幸。”

两小时后他们一同驱车前往Daniel位于卢森堡公园附近的居所。

Daniel将车停在前院，夜色之中可以看到规整的园林，正当他们走向门廊的时候，一名貌似助手的女性走上前来，“Daniel，上次那个自称艺术研究学者的Vettel先生又打电话来了，他想要…”

“不，我已经回绝过他了。”Daniel迅速说道，“对不起，我们这里不是学术机构，我们不提供研究资料。再说，说不定他就是红牛 #33本人呢。”

话音未落，大门已经向着左右两边打开。

走进正厅，Lewis发现和外部看上去不一样，这是一栋装饰非常现代风格的房子，里面的布局比他想象当中要更紧凑，剪刀楼梯通往两翼。

不过Lewis第一眼看到的，是门厅的墙壁上，挂着一幅卡拉瓦乔的《音乐家们》的复制品。

他驻足在那里看着这件包含着强烈性暗示的画作。

绘画场景的布置，表明着一场狂欢宴会中的音乐表演。少年题材或许在当时会令人不安，但这是欲望与激情主题的一部分，也是巴洛克艺术中着力探索的既在与肉体，也在于性。

此后的艺术家不断争相模仿。

而这美妙的作品跨域时空呈现在现代人的面前，今人只能用视觉诉求着听觉的通感，感受从画面中所传达的——无声的音乐。

和无声的欲望。

“这个男人，他是恶魔。”Daniel循着他的目光看去，挥手拒绝了端上来的酒。

“恶魔吗…”Lewis沉吟着说道。

“但世人无不被恶魔所诱惑。”Daniel轻声说道。

这时候旁边助手将手里的iPad递给他，“阿尔法安全保障有限公司下午已经派人来检查过整个线路了，他们表示本来就已经在最高级别了，除了房子里没有监控摄像头，外部的实时监控和热成像报警装置都是全功率运作的。连排水管道的出入路径都是有红外检测的。”

“我不需要知道细节，我只要知道安全就够了。”Daniel一边说着一边在iPad上迅速地签了字。

“你们都走吧，这里不需要你们了。”主人挥手说到，所有人员都离开了主体建筑，Daniel继续解释道，他知道Lewis正在听着，“我不喜欢周围有太多人，所以这里的工作人员本来就只有个位数，厨师和园丁都是按时前来的不会待在这里，其他人员也很少在房子里晃。”

Lewis点了点头。

“走，我们去访问今晚的主宾吧。”Daniel转过身来面对着保险公司精英调查员说道。

Lewis又点了点头。

Daniel伸手推开进门的剪刀楼梯下方通往底层正厅的木制双开大门，里面没有开灯，几乎什么都看不见，而且主人还迅速在Lewis也走进大厅之后关上了他们身后的门，从前厅漏进来的光线立刻被阻断了。

Lewis的眼睛适应了一下黑暗的环境，但是他还是简直什么都看不见，只能站在当地，不敢乱动。

他听到Daniel就在自己身边，因为对于环境的熟悉，似乎正向着侧面走去，Lewis转过头去，看到了黑暗中隐隐发亮的夜光标志。

在这间几乎伸手不见五指的大厅一侧，Daniel伸手去触摸墙壁上那个带着夜光标志的记号。

但是那打开的却不是Lewis想象当中的照明，只听到很轻微的刮擦声，然后天顶开始旋开了一个圆形空隙，并且越开越大。

原来这是个跳空两层高度的大厅，其顶部是在玻璃外面做了活动的机械外结构，这个外结构是可以通过屋内的控制旋转打开让自然光线透过透明的天顶照射进来的，并且可以控制展开的幅度。

Daniel并没有将它完全旋开，他只开了大约一米直径的圆形开口。

只见到一道皎洁月光斜斜从顶部的开口处倾斜下来，正落在八角形大厅中央那尊雕塑之上。

那一瞬间，Lewis觉得自己不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

《音乐家们》


	3. 无价之宝

**无价之宝**

在打开的穹顶之下，黑夜之中，银色的月光照射在那尊雕塑上，它似乎散发着洁白的光芒。独自站在那里无声地诉说着…

而Lewis则仿佛失去了一切力气，站在那里呆呆地望着它。

周围的一切仿佛都已经不复存在，他所处的大厅，他身边几步远处站着的Daniel。

所有的声音都已经从他耳边消失。

天地之间好似就只剩下了他和他面前这件沐浴在夜色中的杰作。

仿佛过了很久又仿佛只过了几秒钟，他感觉到Daniel在推自己的手肘，对方的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，他根本没有听到刚才近在咫尺的Daniel在说的话。

“什么？”Lewis有些恍惚地问道。

“你可以走近一些去看的。”他身边的Daniel说道，但事实上保险公司的调查员并没有等他的建议才向前走去，Lewis机械地跟着他走到近前。

更加仔细地观察这件刚刚被发现的作品。

明亮的月光将这件作品的细节呈现得淋漓尽致。

这尊雕像感觉和真人的比例是一样的。

只见到雕塑的整个身体有一个向着侧面旋转的趋势，右手向下垂落在身侧保持平衡，左手向着面部转向的反方向抬起在肩部向上的位置，掌心向上似乎手里托着什么东西。

这个年轻人似乎在向侧面启动的瞬间被定格了下来。

他的身上穿着类似于希腊神话里那些飘逸的短袍，露出正在运动当中的膝盖。 整个体态轻盈飘逸，动感十足，仿佛下一秒就要旋身而去。

他的面容清俊而又立体，看着身体转向的前方，头发的刻画似乎能够让人感到迎面吹来的清风。

显然作者通过白色大理石材质体现出了人物细腻的皮肤和细微的神态，还有舒展的肌肉纹理。这件作品丝毫不输给那些雕塑史上难以超越的不朽名作。

Lewis保护过很多艺术品，但是不知道为什么，这一次，这是第一次，他突然有点感谢自己所从事的工作，感谢世界上一切机缘巧合，能够让自己遇见这件作品。

他真的很难解释，这种突然涌起的情感。

他甚至感觉到，这件被掩藏在地下室数百年，被时光所忘记的作品，穿越了几个世纪的时间和空间，似乎，是在等待自己。

等待，与自己相遇。

“一般来说，我都会对于这些藏品有一个特定的称呼，然而只有这一件，我没有为它取任何名字，仿佛自己并没有这个资格一样。”Daniel叹息着说道。

虽然他已经看过这件作品足够多的次数但他依旧忍不住沉溺在那种由欣赏继而带来的平静和沉思当中。

这个雕塑的主角给人一种很难以判断其年龄的感觉，却是如同新闻里的专家所说一样，无法从其所呈现的状态看出他究竟是青年还是少年。

这个不知名的年轻人，踏过时间的长河，款款而来，平静的面容之下隐藏着激越。

然而不知为何，Lewis却在他的眼神中体会出一丝绝望，那是一种最深刻的融入骨髓的绝望。

穿过岁月的迷雾，将那种刻骨铭心的情感，召唤至此。

几乎令他落泪。

我，到底怎么了？

“我知道这种感觉，第一次亲眼看到它都会这样的。”他身边这件作品现在的主人说道。

Lewis并不愿意将心底突然涌起的难以解释的情感与面前的Daniel分享，他只是粗略地点了点头，就像彻底失去了语言能力。

“我已经将进入整栋房子和进入这个大厅的权限开放给了你。你可以自由地出入。”Daniel说道，“我相信我们的合作从此刻已经开始了。”

“当然。”Lewis好不容易找回了自己的声音，面向Daniel， “你会知道，你找到了正确的人。帮助你保护这件…”

…无价之宝。

这时候Daniel的电话突然响起，他向Lewis点头示意，便去了一旁接听电话。

Lewis则趁机观察了一下自己所处的这个八角形大厅，整个厅堂比较空旷，完全可以举办舞会，但是现在中间放了那尊雕像。

远离门厅的一头是整排的落地窗，此时都被厚厚的窗帘遮住了，沙发背后放着一架巨大的白色三角钢琴，另一侧则是琳琅满目的吧台。

他发现了壁炉旁边所雕刻的纹饰，盾牌造型上缠绕着的葡萄藤蔓，中间爬着一只看上去很灵巧的动物。

这个标记之前在进门的时候Lewis也在楼梯转角的圆形立柜侧面发现了同样的。

他想起之前在饭店里Daniel对他说过的话：因为蜜獾是我家族的徽记。

虽然Lewis不是什么生物专家，但是他好歹也是看过一些探索频道、国家地理杂志的现代人，这个徽记上的动物绝对不是獾。

但他还来不及仔细观察，Daniel就折返了回来。

“我马上要离开一下，这里就交给你了。”主人说道，“后续你的整个计划不必详细告诉我，我不干涉任何专业行为。但是如果你要将东西移动存放位置请务必提前告诉我一下。我这里的安保负责人阿尔法公司明天会来到这里，你可以和他们接洽。”

“放心吧，你不会在这里见到兀然出现的红牛饮料。”Lewis说道。

“9100万欧元换一罐红牛，如果这罐红牛真的在我面前出现了，我得好好地珍惜它。”Daniel忍俊不禁地说道。

他很快就穿上外套离开了主宅，将Lewis和这件神秘的雕塑留在了那里。

走之前还告诉他，如果他安排得太晚了的话，可以直接用N1楼梯走上去的客房休息，房子里都是准备好的。

当晚00：25

“嘿！你没有告诉过我你住在这么豪气的大宅子里啊，怪不得刚才门口那家伙盘问了我好半天！”栗色头发的年轻人赞叹道。

“这不是我的房子，是我主顾的房子。快进来。”Lewis上去拉扯这个年轻人，“Lance对吗？我来给你倒点酒。”

“喂！是Lando！”显然这个爱笑的小伙子不开心了，虽然这只是这个月Lewis第二次遇到他而已。上周四他们在酒吧里遇到，立刻一拍即合。尽管 Lewis并没有将他带回家，但是…他们在酒吧的后巷子里好好地玩了一把。

Lewis有一个“三次原则”。

一般来说，他不会和任何人见面超过3次，3次已经是极限了，他并不追求正经长期的关系。大家在一起开开心心、好聚好散是他的理想状态。

他不愿意和任何人有更深的牵连。 

只要这些极乐的夜晚大家都能享受到就好了，后续再有什么牵扯就太麻烦了。

当然，他很有信心眼前的这个男孩子不会是那种试图黏在他身上不放的人，毕竟他还太年轻了，上周四他们第一次在酒吧里遇到的时候，Lewis甚至有点担心他是不是未成年。

“哇哦，这里真的好漂亮，我们这样到这里来真的没关系吗？主人不会介意的吗？”Lando不由得有些担心起来。

“没事，我只不过想来让你看个东西，我们等一下可以再出去的。”Lewis也确实是这么打算的。

此时已经是半夜，主宅里仅有的工作人员大都去生活区休息了，Lewis直接把这里的地址发给了之前在饭店里时候曾经给他发过信息的Lando，将他带到了Daniel的家里。

他引着这个年轻人进入了八角形的大厅，为了安全起见，透光顶棚已经被Lewis再一次关闭了，他打开了客厅里明亮的射灯。

这个宽大的大厅装饰得非常简单但又非常漂亮，Lewis没有把灯光全部打开，他打开了一侧吧台的顶灯。

当然，任何走进这个大厅的人第一眼看到的都是那件雪白的雕塑作品，Lando也不例外。

“哇哦，你的主顾是个…呃，艺术家？”他走上前去绕着雕塑转了半圈。

“这可是现在最炙手可热的新闻头条，热门话题啊，刚被发现的神秘雕塑。”Lewis说道，对于对方没有震惊到某种程度而隐约地有点不满。

“好吧，我真的不太关心这种事情。”Lando抓了抓自己头顶的卷发，他显然还没有意识到Lewis特地带他来看的东西有多了不起。“我对于这些东西没有什么…研究。”

对啊，和外面那些醉生梦死的年轻人一样。

“没关系。 ”Lewis笑着说道，自己走去了吧台那里开始调酒，“你要来杯什么？”

“给我来个能喝醉的。”Lando说着将自己的外套丢在了沙发上，踮着脚跟了过去。

他像一切年轻人那样，好奇又胆大，东摸西摸地居然把音响给开了起来。

“别太大声。”Lewis关照他，毕竟现在已经不早了。但是Lando已经扭动着自己的身体开始向着厅堂中央晃过去，他甚至打开了手机开始录起了视频。

“看看这里有什么？”他一边笑着一边将摄像头对准了那尊雕塑。

“嘿，你拍就拍，别传到网络上。”Lewis丢下手里调了一半的酒，走上去说道。

Lando伸出没有捏着手机的那只手来拉扯他，将他拉到自己的旁边，贴着他一起进入了镜头。

Lewis则熟练地勾住他的腰身，和他一起跟着乐声摇摆。

“我的酒呢？”Lando撅起嘴说道，看上去很俏皮的样子。

Lewis笑着用嘴去堵他的嘴，他们两个闹成一团滚倒在沙发上。

他们胡乱地纠缠在一起，衣服被拉扯得一塌糊涂，各自都想要让自己的手体会到更多对方的肌肤，等到他们的嘴唇分开，双方都已经气喘吁吁。

Lando整个人趴在Lewis的胸前，用左手撑着自己的脑袋，看着他说道，“我真的好渴，我要去给自己来一杯。”

说着就准备从对方身上爬起来，但是Lewis猛地一把抓住他的腰不让他走，Lando没有意料到对方的动作整个人摔倒在他的身上，“快放开我。”他嘻嘻哈哈笑着说道，用力挣脱。

Lewis伸手搂住他的脖子，用力在他锁骨上咬了一口才放开手。

Lando笑着跑了过去，开始动手做酒，Lewis仰躺在沙发上，一边等着他把酒拿过来一边翻看自己的手机。


	4. 夜盗

**夜盗**

Lewis不知道自己到底喝了多少酒，他只记得属于年轻人那精瘦的腰肢，Lando死死缠住他的感觉销魂噬骨。

就好像一棵柔韧又精瘦的藤蔓，紧紧缠绕在他身上。

他们在Daniel的沙发上胡天胡地搞到筋疲力尽。

而此时Lando又靠在吧台那里一边调一杯新的酒，一边将食用佐料橄榄往自己的嘴巴里放。

Lewis贴在他身侧，从他肩头吃他喂过来的橄榄。

“我说出来你可别笑，刚从我们在沙发上的时候，我一侧身差点被那雕塑吓一跳。感觉它好像在看我们。”Lando讪讪地说道。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你怎么这么傻。”Lewis忍不住笑出了声，他伸手去捏Lando的脸。

他们立刻开始嘻嘻哈哈玩闹起来，最后不知道怎么滚到了开放式吧台的角落，Lewis抱住怀里年轻人的腰，对方在他身上扭动。

“嘿，这个动物是…”靠在他身上的Lando指着旁边落地柜一侧说道。

“你说什么？这是什么动物？”Lewis却突然转过来严肃地问道，他的神情变化之快以至于Lando还以为自己说错了什么话。

“这个动物叫做伶鼬（Mustela nivalis）。”Lando确定地说道。

“伶鼬？你确定吗？不是蜜獾吗？”Lewis追问道。

“我就是学这个的呀，虽然今年我休学一年但是之前在大学里就是学这个，我还可以告诉你这尊雕像脚边的这只鸟是戴胜（Upupa epops）。”Lando轻松地说道。

Lewis这才发现，虽然这个男孩似乎对于时事和艺术都完全没有什么兴趣，但是他观察得却很仔细，Lewis自己甚至都没有发现这雕像赤着的左脚边还站着一只小鸟。

甚至，这都不是能说是一只小鸟，因为雕塑的人体呈现出基本上和正常成年男子是一样的体格，这只鸟因此也是等比例塑造的，差不多要有20多公分大小。

也许，他只是太专注于雕塑的主体部分了。

就在这时，他突然听到了一种越来越响的声音。

这是？

但是他们两个人突然同时醒悟过来，这是警报器发出的声音。

有人侵入了这栋房子的领域之内。

“我去看一下，你待在…”这句话没有说完，Lewis就闭上了嘴。

他也不能冒险将Lando留在这个客厅里和这件雕塑放在一起。

当然，他相信这个屋子本身的功能。什么假造警报引诱他们出去，然后再来动手偷走标的什么的桥段，那种场景只可能存在于电影之中。

他检查了一下四周所有的出口，确保都是密闭的，然后带着Lando从刚才进来的正门走了出去，并将客厅的门关好。

他走到前院，立刻看到的警报声大作的元凶。

一个穿着运动外套的年轻人正试图从围墙上爬进来，并且被丝网搞得上不去下不来。

“晚安，需要帮忙吗？”Lewis站在他下方看着他说道。

月光下，这人有着脏金色偏棕的短发，年纪看上去和Lewis差不多，现在正尴尬地卡在那里，满脸沮丧地听着还依旧响个不停的警报声。

天晓得这种自行警报系统是不是直接连结着警察局。

但是Lewis一看到这个人就已经放了一大半的心了，这人绝对不会是红牛 #33。

他一捏口袋里的控制器关闭了警报，并且示意身旁的Lando上去帮忙，一起把这个人拽了下来。

但是Lewis紧紧地扭住了他的胳膊。

“让我来看看我们这位三流的小偷朋友。”

不料这人居然还猛力挣扎了起来，“放开我，我才不是什么不入流的盗贼呢！”

“就你单枪匹马，连个像样的工具都没有的样子，你还入流？你连做现代艺术品盗贼的实习生都没资格。”Lewis笑着说道。

“电影里的艺术品大盗至少都戴着夜视仪的。”Lando在一边插嘴。

“我是艺术研究学者！”这人挣扎了一阵，发现自己的力气比不过Lewis就放弃了。

“让我来看看你带了点什么工具？”Lewis开始翻他腰侧的包，“手套、布、刷子、又一把刷子、还有一把刷子、各种刷子，你带这么多刷子干嘛？”

“我说了我是艺术品研究学者！”

“半夜爬墙的学者？”

“你可以上网搜索一下Sebastian Vettel，你可以找到我的论文。”

“我才没那个美国时间。”虽然Lewis嘴上这么说，但是他其实已经相信了面前这个年轻人的说法。

这个拙劣的入侵技术，这个完全无法往艺术品偷窃上面靠的工具，非常不堪的身手，连个面部遮挡都没有的夜盗，丝毫不清楚普遍防盗保全系统漏洞所在的职业素养。

“不管你是谁，你为什么要半夜出现在这里？”Lewis问道。

“我是博洛尼亚大学艺术及人文学院的高级研究员，我是Binotto教授的学生。”Sebastian说着拉了拉自己的衣襟，“这里的主人知道。”

“你怎么知道我不是男主人？”Lewis饶有兴味地问道。

“我见过他啊，我见过Daniel，我知道你并不是他。但是我的观点始终是，让我来研究这件作品，如果对于其身份有所突破，那么价格也一定是水涨船高的。而我又能够得到第一手的资料，在学术界有所建树，我们是双赢。不，三赢，对于世界艺术史这也有可能是卓绝的发现。” 

“我对于你对于艺术，或者艺术史，随便什么的热情，非常的钦佩，但是你这样真的只是在妨碍我的工作。而且我认为作为主人，Daniel他有自由将已经属于他的艺术作品想给谁研究就给谁研究。”Lewis说道。

“你是对的。”Sebastian也不得不承认。

“你很幸运，今天我不叫警察来。”Lewis说道，“你不要再到这里来了，走吧。”

Sebastian想要感谢面前的Lewis但是想了想还是没有说出口，他垂头丧气地向着刚才的方向走去。

却被身后的Lewis出声制止了，“嘿，你也许想从正门走。”

Sebastian讪讪地笑了，向着正门走去，“等到白天我也许会再来，回头见啦。”

Lewis笑着摇了摇头。

看到Sebastian消失在夜色中后，Lando上来拉扯他的手肘，“嘿，Lewis我们也走吧。” 

显然年轻人已经开始感到无聊了，“我们现在还可以去…”

但Lewis却觉得似乎有点疲倦。

我才喝了几杯，怎么就有些头晕了？

不，在他内心深处，似乎还存着因为刚才那个Vettel突然出现所以带来的不安，责任所在，今夜他也许不该离开身后屋子里的那件艺术品。

与此同时

哈瓦那

在距离热闹的海滩附近不远，Melia Habana酒店的私人露台上，泳池边的一把大花阳伞下面躺着一个正在晒太阳的人，和附近海滩上已经晒成金棕色的男男女女不同，他显然刚到此地，白得如此格格不入。

“叮咚”一声，旁边藤茶几上放着的Pad上显示进来了一条新信息。

靠在躺椅上戴着一顶橙色渔夫帽，光着上半身穿着一条浅橘黄色沙滩裤的男人随意地撑起半个身子，把几乎盖住整个脸的帽子往后推了一下，然而一副墨镜遮档住了他的脸，只能看出他非常年轻。

他用手肘支撑着身体，对着旁边的iPad扫了一眼，然后伸手划开了屏幕。

屏幕上出现了一个压缩文件，打开之后是一栋宅邸的三维立体纵观图。旁边一排小窗口显示着电路分布、水管、所有的摄像头及覆盖区域图等相关辅助信息。

伶鼬：

比较常见的是白釉和黄鼬（黄鼠狼），伶鼬要比他们的体型小很多，比成年人的手掌长一些

  



	5. 皮格马利翁

**皮格马利翁**

Lando决定离开，他走回客厅去拿被他丢在那里的外套。

然而就在这时，意外却发生了，在拉扯和沙发上垂落的毛皮帷幔纠缠在一起的东西时候，Lewis不小心一用力，只看到沙发旁边茶几上的一只高脚杯飞了出去。

这个杯子是刚才Daniel进来的时候倒的，但是后来他们两谁都没有喝。

Lewis和Lando的动作仿佛都被定格。

眼睁睁地看着被子里的红酒随着杯子运行的轨迹飞溅出来，然后有一部分似乎洒落到了放在客厅中间的那具雕塑的小腿下侧。 

他们两个都惊得几乎失去了行动能力，不能确定是否沾染了这件价值连城的作品。

大概整整两分钟之后，Lewis才找回了他自己的声音，“你没有，我的意思是…”

Lando还是没有办法正常地发出声音，他惊惧地摇了摇头，睁大了他的眼睛看着身边的Lewis。 

Lewis走上去检查，发现那周围的地上被红色的液体所打湿，但雕塑应该没事，他连忙冲到吧台那里拿来了干净的毛巾开始打扫。

最后他发现在雕塑的最下方稍微溅到了几滴酒水，Lewis知道自己犯下了大错，但是此刻也已经没有办法。

他用几乎令人颤抖的目光盯着Lando看了一眼，后者缓缓点了点头——这件事整个地球上只能有他们两个人知道。

绝对不能有任何活着的人知道，否则Lewis一定会杀他灭口。

Lewis开始小心地擦拭被酒水溅到的地方。

鬼使神差一般的，他突然伸手抚摸了一下雕像裸露的小腿。

他不知道自己的身体是不是足够挡住身后Lando的视线，那一刻他也很难解释自己心头突然涌起的奇异渴望。

他当然知道作为一件艺术品兼具考古价值，他是绝对不能够用手去触碰它的，但是等到他意识过来的时候，他已经抚摸了它。

Lewis只希望在昏暗的灯光中自己身体的遮挡中，身后这个年轻人没有能注意到自己的动作。

他只听到身后的年轻人悉悉索索穿衣服的声音，然后，“嘿，如果没事的话我就先走了，再见，打电话给我。”

“唔，好。”他含糊地回答道。

现在整个地方就只剩下Lewis一个人了。

他看了看手表，已经是2点半了。

他坐在地上，抬头望着那具白色的雕塑，突然有些触动。

“你知道，有时候我会觉得这个世界上没有一个人，能够真正了解我。我就好像是完全孤单的一个人。”他突然说道。

他甚至不确定自己知道自己在对谁说。

在对这个几个世纪之前被匠人用凿子一点一点雕刻出来的石头说话吗？

“也许在别人眼里我很成功，我很受欢迎，但是…”他看着自己在灯光中拖下的那道影子。

这些话他从来没有对任何人说过。

这些话他甚至没有真正去思考过。

却在今夜这样时候，轻易地在这个陌生的地方，说了出来。

也许，他有些醉了。

“嘿，你也许会觉得说出这样的话，我是个傻瓜吧。”Lewis说道，“但我至少是个英俊的傻瓜，不是吗？”

“不过，我必须说你也不错。”他退开两步，仔细端详维持着那个动作的雕像，“他们说你是酒神。我想他们也许有道理，不应该有人类能够像你这样美丽，你就像神话中青春不老的 神袛。”

然而雕塑显然对于Lewis的恭维无动于衷。

天哪，我真的在这里对没有生命的雕像说话。

就像他自己也难以解释刚才做出的行为一样，那真是，太不专业了。

对了，他应该确保那上面没有留下他的指纹。想到这里，Lewis从口袋里拿出一块手帕把刚才自己触摸到的雕塑的腿部仔仔细细地擦拭了一下。

天哪，这真是奇异的一天啊。

我真的应该给自己来一杯，然后也许我该去主人准备的客房里睡一觉。

他给自己倒了一杯酒，靠坐在沙发前的地上，一边看着那尊雕像一边喝酒。

心里觉得有些好笑，Daniel花了9100万欧元，然而却担心会遭贼，而自己现在坐在他的客厅里，喝着他的酒，欣赏着这件不知名的作品。

这件，无价之宝。

Lewis觉得自己似乎是被冻醒的，他茫然地睁开眼睛一时间竟然无法明白自己究竟在哪里，他发现自己在不知不觉中已经把滑落到地上的真丝沙发巾卷到了自己的腰上裹住自己。

哦，对，这是他新雇主的客厅。

是的，Daniel、雕塑、Lando、Vettel，然后我还喝了不少酒。

天哪，我竟然在这里睡着了。

他看到自己身边放在那里的酒杯，以这种姿势睡着的他显然现在脖子很酸，腰也不太舒服，他抬手准备拉伸一下的时候，突然发现…

他面前几步远距离的地上也躺着一个人。

一个似乎穿着奇怪白色衣服的金发人，面朝下地躺在那里，现在也正在用手把自己的身体慢慢撑起来。

他是怎么进来的！

Lewis一下子醒了过来！

“这是怎么回事？你是怎么进来的！”Lewis几乎跳起来喊道。

正坐在地上揉着自己的眼睛的对方抬起头来看着Lewis似乎说了一些什么话，但是Lewis根本听不懂他在说什么。

这是个年轻男子，有着利落的线条，散落在额前的金发，他穿着…那是什么东西？像是块布，几乎遮不住他的身体。他浅碧色的眼睛里还弥漫着雾气，仿佛还没有完全清醒的样子。

但是他正在站起来，正准备向着Lewis的方向前进，不过正准备迎上来的年轻人显然被Lewis凶狠的语气所惊吓，向后缩了一下。

于此同时，Lewis则发现了更令他惊惧的事情。

那尊雕像。

已经不在那里了！

Lewis立刻转头看了一下整个八角形的大厅，但是它已经在哪里都看不见了。在那里的只有Lewis和这个可疑的，半裸的年轻男子。

“你是谁？你别跑。”

他冲上去猛力扭住实际上并没有做出逃跑动作的对方，用自己的身体将惊讶的对方压倒在沙发前方柔软的地毯上。

他是如此用力，被他抓住的人手臂上一定会留下淤青。

这个年轻人有着光滑的皮肤，现在冰冰凉地贴在Lewis暴露出来的肌肤上。他的体格和Lewis差不多。

他能听到对方似乎在试图挣扎和辩解，但是他说的话Lewis听不太懂。

“它在哪里？”Lewis狠狠地对身下的人说道。

“什、什么？”他能感觉到对方的颤抖。

“东西在哪里？你别给我装傻！”Lewis正在失去耐心，但他不在乎。

如果说刚才Lewis是被冻醒的，那么他现在已经彻底浑身冰凉了。

他接受到这项任务还不到12小时，他已经丢失了价值将近一亿欧元的艺术品。

这已经不是梅赛德斯保险有限公司声名扫地的问题了；而是他Lewis Hamilton倾家荡产，后半辈子因为找不到工作只能一辈子辛劳做苦力还债每年工作365天仅仅足以支付不断积累的利息，一辈子都不一定能还清本金的问题。

“嘿！你别给我装傻！说话！”Lewis怒不可泄，“别玩任何花样！”

Lewis维持住压制着对方的动作，迅速从口袋里拿出主人走之前给他的遥控器，只听到“咔哒咔哒”几声，他知道，这间客厅已经完全封闭，而外围的所有入口也已经彻底封闭了。

那尊雕像的体积和分量，不可能毫无声息地被运走，如果说Lewis被下药了感知迟钝他也不可能现在这么快就清醒过来。

最可疑的，就是这个突然出现在这里的男人，如果说是在Lewis睡着时东西已经被彻底运走，那么这人不可能像现在这样还留在这个客厅里。

他还在这里，那么东西就应该还在这附近。

“你到底把它弄到哪里去了？停止装傻，立刻、现在、马上就告诉我你把它藏到了哪里？”Lewis说道，“你不可能这样就把它带出去了。东西一定还在这里，在某个地方。对不对？”

“…不、不知道。”Lewis勉强才听懂这人颤抖的话语。

“这是什么戏法吗？我小时候我爸爸带我和弟弟去马戏团看过这样的把戏！”那都是障眼法不是真的。Lewis说道，并且慢慢开始从对方身上起来，这里已经被他彻底关闭，现在谁都出不去，谁都进不来。

“我…我真的，不…不知道。”不知道为什么，Lewis总觉得对方虽然只在重复那几句简单的话语，但是用词以及声调还有句法总归有点奇怪。

而且他的用词，他的语句格式，甚至他的发音，都得非常的奇怪。

说不出的奇怪。

他站起身来，看着坐在地上的这个年轻男子，这人只穿着一块类似布片一样本白色衣服，几乎盖不住他的肩膀。真件衣服只遮到膝盖上方，露出他细长矫健的腿，光着一双脚，现在不知道是因为冷还是害怕，似乎在微微地发抖。

他低垂着头，偷偷地看着Lewis，他的嘴唇饱满而粉红。

“你们以为找个英俊可爱的你出来，就能够迷惑得了我了吗？”Lewis冷笑着说道。 

这个光着脚的年轻人显然冻得不轻， 他勉力用自己的双臂抱住自己，害怕地看着他面前发怒的Lewis。

“你是怎么进到这里来的？”虽然他已经问过了，但是Lewis不介意一直问到对方回答。这个房间是个密室，而整个宅邸都处于严密的安全监控之下，没有任何人能够这样不惊动任何保障设施地出去或者进来。

但是，现在这个不知道从哪里冒出来的年轻男子就在他面前。

而他要保护的名贵雕塑却已经不翼而飞。

“不…”

Lewis在对方在一起表示不知道之前打断他，“你是谁？回答！”

“N、Nico…”

“Nico什么？”

“我不知道，我真的…不记得了。”

“你不记得你姓什么？！”Lewis却觉得自己的怒火一下子熄灭了。

这件事，可能比他想象中更复杂。

这人摇了摇头，并开始仔细盯着Lewis看。

Lewis被他那双浅色的眼睛看得心烦意乱，“那，你还记得什么？”

“记得…”他面前这个年轻人露出了痛苦的神色，似乎真的在努力思索，“不、不记得…什么…”

这太荒唐了！

然而更荒唐的是，这时候这人突然迎上来，用疑惑的神色端详着Lewis，他的眼睛里似乎有着无尽的感情。

他瑟缩地微微抬起自己的左手，好像想要用自己的手背去轻触Lewis的下颌，“你、你是…”

“什么？”Lewis冷笑一声，“下面你要说你认识我了对吗？”

“L、Lewis？”

什么？

如果这个年轻人是红牛 #33伪装的话，那他的演技真的非常高超了。

“你是，Lewis…”这人用仿佛梦里的声音说道。

…你答应过，要带我去看爱琴海。

然后，然后为什么我什么都想不起来了？

而此时，双方距离近到几乎互相能交换呼吸的地步，Lewis突然发现…

他猛地伸手一把抓住对方面颊，然后一下子将他掰到侧脸面对自己，然后另一只手开始在手机相册里翻动，自己之前和Lando玩的时候拍下的照片。

天哪，这不可能。

他看着照片里那具雕像的侧脸，和眼前这个人的侧脸。

似乎是被他突然的动作惊吓，这个Nico没有挣脱，只是在那里被他扭着脸站着不动。

他再仔细看这人身上古怪的衣服，现在他看出来了，这并不是一块遮体的布，这和雕像身上那希腊时期的短袍简直是一模一样的。

他肩膀的线条，他的整个体格，这一切都和那件作品太相似了。

等一下，这张照片看不出雕塑的膝盖以下，他要找个新闻图片仔细看看雕塑穿着什么样子的鞋子。

就在他还在搜索的时候，似乎是为了印证他的想法，突然不知道从这个屋子里的哪里突然飞出来一个棕红色的鸟，翅膀上带着黑白色的斑纹，羽冠展开，直接飞过来停在了这个年轻人的肩膀，并发出鸣叫声。

Lewis被这突然窜出来的动物惊得一下子松了手。

这只鸟。

它头上竖起的羽冠。

等一下，这不可能！

难道…

它不就是刚才Lando告诉Lewis的，那只站在雕塑脚边的戴胜吗？

Nico似乎也很惊讶，但是他立刻像是认出了这个不知道从哪里飞出来的鸟儿，他笑着叫道，“Hulk！”

这是Lewis第一次看到他笑，他笑起来的时候整个人似乎都在发光。

他就像刚刚从希腊神话中走出来的美少年。

不对，这不就是Lewis刚才看到那件无名之作时候的感想吗？

而此时，他搜索的新闻页面也显示了出来，他雇主9100万欧元新入手的雕塑，没有穿任何鞋子，光着脚站在那里露出纤细的足踝，脚边站着那只戴胜。

现在正站在这个光着脚的Nico肩膀上。

“天哪，难道你想要让我相信你其实就是…”Lewis梦呓般说道。

他感觉自己快要晕倒了。

我这是在做梦对吗？

神啊，请求你告诉，我这是在做梦！

就在Lewis处在强烈地自我怀疑和对他所身处的整个世界的怀疑中时。

他手里的电话突然响了起来，一下子将他惊醒。Lewis火急火燎地准备挂掉，却被上面显示的名字吓得差点将自己的电话扔出去！

Daniel Ricciardo.

偏偏在这个时候！

而他对面的Nico显然也被这突然的声响吓了一大跳，正在那里紧张地看着他，手里的电话。

镇定，Lewis，一切都还在掌握之中。深呼吸，你能做到的。

他瞄了一眼自己的手表，现在是早上7点15分，天还没有完全亮起来。

“Hi，Daniel你早啊。真早哈。”Lewis看着眼前完全不明白自己在干嘛的Nico说道，他只感觉到自己的心脏都快要从喉咙口跳出来了。

很好，我的声音没有发抖。

**下章预告：**

Lewis拿出手机，翻了半天最后还是随便去网上找出了一张Daniel的照片，把手机塞到Nico手里，“记住这个人，Daniel Ricciardo，你现在是属于他的！”

“什么叫我现在是属于他的？”Nico不解地问道。

“字面意思！如果你跑掉了，或者怎么样了，那么你直接欠他9100万欧元，不含税。”Lewis言简意赅地说道。

\-------------

“这位是新来的马术教练Alex.”

“你好，Alexander Albon，你可以叫我Alex或者Al。”年轻人伸出手来。

\-------------

“就当是为了我，破例一次不行吗？”橙衣人靠在Daniel身上，几乎就好似整个人都要融化在他身上一般，并用手指去触摸Daniel的嘴唇。

他们近得能够彼此数清对方的睫毛，他们的气息完全融合在一起。

\-------------

“如果我不能拥有你，那么这个世界上没有人能够。”

戴胜

  
  
  


哈哈哈我想说的是，除了语言，当年的衣服和现在的也非常不一样，包括内衣，Nico根本不知道要怎么穿呀~Lewis快点帮他~

请44一定好好研究一下33的信，字字珠玑；3真是flag之王哈哈哈哈哈。

以及，我对保险行业一无所知，除了投过Family property insurance，引起笑话请不要在意。原本计划的篇幅在100K左右，发现开篇已经18K了，一定努力控制在120K。


	6. 混乱的早晨

**混乱的早晨**

“Hi，Daniel你早啊。真早哈。”Lewis看着眼前完全不明白自己在干嘛的Nico说道，他只感觉到自己的心脏都快要从喉咙口跳出来了。

“Lewis我没有时间详细聊，我现在就要走了。”电话那头的Daniel听起来非常匆忙，背景中还有别人在说话的声音。

Nico则在Leweis几步开外睁大了他碧色的眼睛看着他，神情似乎介于吓到昏倒和逃走之间，而Lewis则试图用严厉的眼神制止他有可能做出的任何动作。

“那边就交给你了，我已经命令保洁不允许进入该区域……”Daniel匆忙地说道，“我现在有点急事必须马上去一下美洲。”

“好的。”Lewis回答道，他现在心率还在180左右徘徊。

“我不希望一下飞机就看到报纸上登载着‘红牛33#’的公开感谢信。”Daniel在电话的那一头说道。

作为知名的艺术品大盗，红牛 #33每次得手之后，不管是否将他盗取的东西第一时间脱手，他都会再公开发表一封“感谢信”，感谢失主的慷慨。

其中嘲讽的意味不言而喻。

Lewis只觉得冷汗从自己的背上滑落，现在的问题已经不是感谢信这么简单。

而在他身边，Nico还在那里可怜兮兮地看着他。

就连他肩膀上的那只被他称为Hulk的戴胜都在那里歪着脑袋看着Lewis。 

“你、你大概什么时候回来？”Lewis鬼使神差地问了一句。

这个信息对他而言真的很重要，他还有多少时间“修好”此事，或者说如果一切手段都已经用尽了，他还有多少时间能够逃去天涯海角，从此隐姓埋名地过一辈子。

天哪，在现代社会想要凭空消失哪有这么简单！

我到底该怎么办？

“嗯，三四天吧，我想。”Daniel似乎也在那里估算了一下，“四天后我想我肯定能回去了。”

我有三天时间，解决这一切。

在他都没有注意的时候，那边已经挂断了电话。

Lewis看着自己的电话，一直到那屏幕黯淡下去，然后他转过头看看着站在那里的Nico。 

“所以…”他一边开口说道一边向着对方走去，“你就是雕像，对吗？”

Nico紧张地看着他，但是没有回答。

“说话。”Lewis命令道，“我知道你会说话。”

然而Nico却微微摇头并开始向后退去。

“别想逃避。”Lewis大怒冲上去一把紧紧抓住对方的手腕，“这里就只有我们两个人！”

之前停在Nico肩膀上的那只被他称为Hulk的戴胜被他突然的动作惊得飞了起来，躲到了吧台那边。

可能是他实在太用力，Nico皱着眉头，但是他并没有试图挣脱，只是在那里摇头。

“回答我，你就是雕像变的，没错吧。”Lewis耐下心来，看着对方说道。

“什、什么…雕像，我、不…不知道。”Nico说道。

听着他艰难的答复，Lewis却如同遭到了雷击一般。

我明白了！

原来如此，怪不得我总觉得难以理解他的话甚至他的发音，如果他真的是那个年代，如果这一切并不是我的梦，那么眼前这个Nico他懂得的显然是当时的语言。

Lewis对于古英语唯一的认知仅仅在于中学时课本上的莎士比亚选段，从理解的角度应该还是可以的，但那毕竟是正规书面语言，又是十四行诗，但是当年人们的口头语肯定是和现在有极大的差别的，就好像现在那些缩略的或者带有流行文化元素的网络语言。

何况，眼前这个Nico可能当年也不懂得几个英语。

古代意大利语吗？上帝啊！

但是以Lewis的认知来看，毕竟意大利语的形成脱胎于拉丁语，所以变化的幅度应该还是在可控范围内的。

现代意大利语十四世纪就已经成型，这尊雕像无论如何都应该是文艺复兴中后期的作品了。

看看这个Nico的手和他皮肤，这不是个干粗活的人，应该也是受过良好教育的，只要他不是真的从希腊神话中走出来的活人，那么他应该很快就能适应现代语言的。

不对！现在的问题不是这个，而是怎么把这家伙给变回去！

等等，我在想些什么啊？这种事情一天之前，不，12小时之前我自己都绝对不会相信的。

镇定，Lewis镇定。

现在事情已经到了这个地步，只有一步步解决问题才是明智的做法。

Lewis首先确定了一下目前主客厅的情况，然后，他打电话给安保要求确保从Lando走后到现在没有人任何人进来或者出去过。

然后他发了讯息告诉Toto现在自己正在主顾这里处理这个案件，这几天都不会出现在公司里。

“听着，你能听懂我说的话吗？”Lewis放慢了语速问道。

对方依旧用那种可怜兮兮的眼神看着他，然后缓缓点了点头。

“你是哪里人？”Lewis继续问道。

然而Nico又摇了摇头。

“你不知道你是哪里人？”Lewis难以置信地问道。

“不、不记得…”Nico的脸上露出了困惑和痛苦的神色。

“对了，那你记得你是什么年代的人吗？”Lewis问道，这其实是一个非常关键的问题，学界显然对此争论不休，如果昨晚那个Vettel知道他现在在干嘛，也许会吓得当场晕倒在地。

但是Nico依旧摇了摇头，他似乎什么都不记得了。

不记得自己姓什么，不记得自己是哪里的人，连自己什么时候出生的都不知道。 

突然在一个陌生的地方醒过来，如果换了Lewis也一定会感到害怕的吧。

这个Nico都已经害怕得有点发抖了。

哦，也许他是冻的。

Lewis叹了口气，“来吧。”他说着拿起了自己随便都在旁边沙发上的外套递给了面前近乎半裸的Nico。 

然而Nico迟疑着接过了那件衣服，并睁大了他漂亮的眼睛盯着那件衣服，把它从左手换到右手并研究了一下里外侧，似乎不知道该怎么办。

Lewis忍不住用掌心抚摸自己的额头，这将会是一项大工程，但他却仿佛无端生出了无限的耐心。

他走上前去，轻轻将自己的外套又拿到自己手里，轻柔地说道，“没关系，让我来。”

然后他展开了衣服，“伸手。”

Nico顺从地靠过来，很乖巧地将右手先放进袖子里。Lewis则用左手从他身后将衣服裹过去，让他把另一只手也放到袖子里，好似一个若即若离的拥抱。

他们如此地接近，Lewis甚至能够闻到对方身上淡淡地气息，仿佛森林里清新的木制香气，只有若有若无地一丝。

直到穿完衣服Lewis才不由得回味过来，“不对啊，以前的衣服不也是一样这么穿的吗？又不是套头衫？”他想起进入门厅时那副卡拉瓦乔的作品，当年的人们也穿着差不多的衬衫啊！

上帝，我绝对已经脑子不清醒了。

然而Nico则似乎对于他这件外套感到非常舒服，他伸手感觉了一下料子，微微笑着说道，“谢谢。”

Lewis近距离看着他，他浅色的睫毛下那双剔透的双眼，他真的就像是那些画像中的人物，但Lewis绝对不是那种看到漂亮的外表就忘乎所以的人，何况现在的局面对他可是非常不利的。

“你想要我相信你真的是…你懂的，那么早之前过来的，可是你刚才，明明白白清清楚楚地唤出了我的名字。没错吧？”Lewis试图理清自己杂乱的思绪。

Nico困惑地看着他，整个人都缩在Lewis的外套里。

“你认识我吗？”Lewis清晰地问道。

“我不知道…我、我不记得…”Nico摇着头向后退去。

“你别给我来这套，你刚才还叫出了我的名字，你自从醒过来之后除了不知道之外说过的每句话我都记得清清楚楚。”Lewis向前走去，虽然没有很急迫但是却步步紧逼。

“我真的不知道，我…记不清了。”Nico无处可退，整个人都委顿下去，用双手抱着自己的脑袋，似乎想要把自己缩得更小一点。

Lewis深深叹了口气，他知道现在是问不出什么来了。

“别怕。”他说道，伸出手去拉坐在地上的Nico，对方惊恐地坐在那里睁大了眼睛看着他，迟疑着还是接住了Lewis伸出的手，“我不会逼你，等你想起来再告诉我吧。”

他能从接触的手中感觉到对方穿着自己的外套，已经暖和了一些。

Lewis带着这个可疑的Nico直接去了之前Daniel告诉他给他准备的套房里。

那是很简单的套间，带着书桌的休息室联通着不是太大的卧室，落地窗出去直接是一个简单的小阳台，通过阳台可以连接到隔壁的房间。

Lewis看着站在那里看着自己，身上还穿着自己外套的Nico，叹了口气，他也不知道为什么似乎面对面前的这个人自己总是没法生气，他柔声说道，“我知道你现在肯定有很多疑问，很困惑。但我更是一头雾水，你现在哪里都不能去只能呆在这里，什么人都不能见，只能见我一个人。不过你放心，我不会让任何事情发生。”

Lewis自己也很惊讶自己居然敢这么说，他现在什么都不能保证，他现在什么都做不到。

理论上，他刚刚搞砸了一件上亿欧元的买卖。

他这么说也许不是为了安慰Nico，只是为了给自己壮胆。

但是另一方面，Lewis相信这世上发生的一切必有因果，他一定要查明这件事的真相，也为了解救自己目前的困境。

开玩笑，他才不会逃去世界的尽头，逃避不是他的风格。

Nico蹙着眉看着他，还是什么都没有说，他光着的脚踏在柔软的地毯上。

“你…你还记得你多少岁吗？”Lewis看着他问道。

Nico似乎努力思索了好一会儿，但是还是摇了摇头。

“对不起，我不该逼你的。”Lewis上前去拉住他的胳膊，将Nico拉到旁边的一张沙发上坐下来，“你别着急，慢慢地想。”

然后他立刻掏出自己的手机开始预订一些语言学，尤其是古代语言与现代语言相关书籍，今天下午就能送到，虽然他不是语言学家，但是Lewis相信以眼前这个人受过的教育他应该是能够学会的。

坐在那里的Nico似乎非常的低落，紧张的神经稍有放松，他的眼皮也似乎沉重了起来，好似没有睡醒的样子。

天哪，我真的知道，自己在干什么吗？

Lewis忍不住揉了揉自己的眉心，他几乎一晚上没睡，刚睡过去一会儿又遇到这样的事情，真希望这只是一场荒诞的梦境，等到我醒来也许一切都会恢复原状。

他头痛地想到。


	7. 3D打印技术

**3D打印技术**

Lewis从沙发上醒来四小时后

德累斯顿

阿尔贝廷美术馆（Alberttinum）

一个坐在轮椅上的男人正盯着眼前空白的墙壁出神。

那里原来也挂着一件作品，但是现在只剩下了空白。

在他身后，空旷的大厅里，供游客停下来观赏作品的长椅上坐着一个年轻男人，他戴着兜帽和墨镜，遮住了大半张脸。

“我没想到来的是你。”轮椅上的男人说道。

“Sebastian被警察局叫去回话了，因为我们前几周曾经开展研究的那件作品，上个星期二被那个知名的大盗‘红牛 #33’盗走了。Mattia也已经赶去了警察局。”年轻人说道。

“Mattia是我多年的朋友，他一定很自责。”轮椅上的男人说。

“但是这次有点不一样。”年轻男人突然站了起来，他扯下自己的帽子露出栗色的头发，“这次馆方给那个盗贼准备了一件礼物。”

“确切地来说，不是馆方。”不过这句话他说得很轻，似乎是说给自己听的一样。

“哦？”

“是一件非常巧妙的机关，外表上根本看不出是机关。”栗色头发的年轻人说道，“不过‘红牛 #33’倒也通过这件机关证明了自己，他不是现在那些只懂得靠高科技的废物，他手上是有手艺的。”

“是什么样的机关？”

“是那种要么就束手就擒，要么就壮士断腕的装置。”

“我以为那种机关只有小说里或者电影里才会出现。”轮椅上的男人说道，“那他破坏机关的时候警报难道没有响吗？既然东西已经被他拿走了，而这位大盗尚未落网。”

“机关并没有被破坏，但也确实没有被绕过去。”

没有人能绕过那种机关的。

“确定被触发了吗？”

“非常确定，液压系统已经转到了最后。完全触发。”

“那…”

“爵士，你只要知道一件事，红牛 #33的手腕一定受了很重的伤。”

“哪只手？”

“那就要看‘红牛 #33’是左撇子还是右撇子了。那个机关上目前没有残留任何生物样本，但是可以知道的是：第一，‘红牛 #33’ 一定是个年轻人，而且是男性，他有足够的瞬间爆发力；第二，他的身高应该在175到180公分之间；第三，即使他的手没有被折断，他的手腕也肯定断了。”

“可是你有没有看新闻，这位艺术品大盗最近刚刚发出了新的预告，就是昨晚，要去拿那件疑似贝尼尼的作品。现在已经炒得满城风雨。甚至bwin上已经有了赔率，赌他能够在万圣节假期之前得手。”坐在轮椅上的爵士说道，“也许，他并没有受那么重的伤？”

“又或者…”栗色头发的年轻人说道，“他已经想出了一个奇异的办法，不需要用自己的手，便可以拿到这件价值上亿的雕塑。”

“你为什么突然对他这么感兴趣，我以为你跟着Mattia主要研究方向是文艺复兴后期宗教对于非宗教类画作的风格影响？”

“因为艺术品应该是属于全人类的宝贵财富，想要通过不入流的手段将它们据为己有的做法，是极其可耻的，尤其是为了钱而这么做的人。”这个年轻人笑着说道。

可是在他的笑容当中，似乎藏着一些其他的东西。

“你和Sebastian很不一样。”

“确实。”这个年轻人说道，“也许，我该去拜访一下，那位知名不具的买家。”

与此同时

哈瓦那高等艺术学院

某个不知名的投影教室

空间并不大，几乎只能容纳十个人左右的小教室，现在三面的窗帘被彻底关闭，里面唯一的光亮便是投影在布幕上的内容。

“…如果见不到实物的话，必须有非常精确的数据，就连照片也要所有角度的才行。”黑暗中一个男人的声音说道，“虽然我不是这方面的专家，但是我也知道3D打印不是变魔术。”

其他人没有接话。

这个人继续说道，“很多人认为我们的事业就好像变魔术，但是世界上魔术师无数次的前期准备和实验就是普通人难以想象的繁琐。”

这时候另外一个声音说道，“这一次的挑战更大，毕竟这不是博物馆里随时能看到的作品，到现在任何渠道流出的资料图片，都没有办法从各个角度还原它。”

“能不能从红外成像和重力成像的角度入手来影拓出整体雕塑的外形？”第一个声音说道。

“可以尝试。”第二个声音回答，“但我不敢保证细节。”

“Alex那这就交给你了。”第一个声音说道。

“至于材料，这块我会想办法再和那些日本人联系一下的。普通的大理石我估计是不行的。”

接着投影转向了一栋建筑的内部结构。

“通路已经全部解析完毕，出去的方向主要有三条，我会测试一下无人潜水器的情况。Alex？”

“那个区域的水道状况可以让我们维持26节的巡航速度，如果潜水器真的能像他们报告的那样达到1400匹马力。”

“很好，需要实地测试一下。”

然后幕布上的图像变了，下一页投影上有四个人像。

“中间这位我想大家应该都知道，就是这件雕塑目前的主人。”中间最大的图片就是Daniel的照片。“暂时，还没有进行过接触。”

“左边的这个，是梅赛德斯保险公司的Hamilton，他几个小时之前刚刚成为这整个项目的保险负责人。非常厉害的保险调查员，可以说是全欧洲首屈一指的。”

“右边第一个，赛点公司的Stroll，赛点是专业涉密物流行业的头部企业。这个人的资料很少，我们需要更详细的内容。”

“右边第二个，阿尔法安全保障公司的Giovinazzi，阿尔法安保是Ricciardo所雇用专门用来保护家宅的公司，也是艺术品保护领域的传统企业。” 

“还有，根据几小时前无人机的报告，这个人出入了这栋房子。”

只见到屏幕上出现了一小段视频，夜色中不是特别清晰，但是依旧可以看出是个身材并不是太高大的男人。

“数据库匹配了一下，这个少年人名叫Lando Norris，他是个毫无干系的人，这个人说不定是个可以利用的支点，后续可以稍加关注。”

“对了，供应商那边…”第一个声音持续说道。

“别怪日本人，这不是他们的错。”突然，黑暗中的第三个声音打断他道，这和第二个声音一样都是很年轻的男子，“他们的设计已经很极限，但是我没有其他选择只能脱下器械，徒手去开那个套锁。毕竟当时剩余的时间已经不多了。”

“Max…”

然而最后说话的这个年轻人却并没有在意，他直接站了起来，自顾自地推开门走了出去。同黑暗的课室内部形成鲜明对比，外面阳光正灿烂，照在他金色的短发上。

“这件东西和其他那些不一样。”金发的年轻人笑了起来，“非凡之物必有非凡的经历。我有一种预感，也许这尊雕塑会亲自走到我的面前来。”

这个时候周围的铃声突然响起，从各个教室里走出不少学生。金发的年轻人也走了开去，混入了下课的大学学生当中，不见了踪影。

*我承认在编33那份盗窃预告信的时候满脑子都是“白玉美人”哈哈哈哈，那个太经典我已经倒背如流了。

下面有请大师原作出场：

闻君有白玉美人，妙手雕成，极尽妍态，不胜心向往之。今夜子正，当踏月来取，君素雅达，必不致令我徒劳往返也。

——楚留香传奇之血海飘香 古龙


	8. 迷梦

**迷梦**

“Bergamonia家族实际上已经绝嗣了。”

“到时候我可以带你去看我的女儿，她可爱得很，她一定会很喜欢你的…”

“这只可爱的小鸟是一件礼物，Nico你喜欢吗？”

“Nico你知道吗，在爱琴海，那里有最永恒的蓝。”

“永恒…”

“我会保护你，不管面对什么样的威胁。”

“我们可以放弃这一切，到一个没有人认识我们的地方去，只有你和我。”

“如果这是圣座的愿望，那我也不能忤逆。”

“我一定会报答你，就算我自己无法做到也会将这个誓约传给我的后人。”

“如果是为了爱，我情愿死去。”

“Nico你听我解释，我从来没有求过你任何事情！这一次，就这一次，请你放过她，她是无辜的！Nico！”

“是你！当年就是你怂恿Mark前去圣地，害得他死在了那里。”

“我一直觉得你长得就好似那些大师笔下青春美丽的神袛，希腊神话中不曾老去的美少年。”

“事到如今，谁也不会来救你了。”

“你又何必反抗…”

Nico觉得自己深深坠入到无边无际的迷雾之中。

各种各样的声音将他团团包围，那些声音或远或近，陌生而又熟悉。

但是他却只觉得害怕，他想要逃走但是却被紧紧抓住，就好像被毒蛇越缠越紧的无辜牺牲品那样，他越是挣扎就越是被箍得更紧。

他只觉得天旋地转，无法保持平衡。但是箍住他的力量却丝毫没有减弱，“不要，放、放开我…”他挣扎着醒了过来。

然后他发现真的有人抓住了他的肩膀，似乎正在摇晃他，用力将他摇醒过来。

Nico惊喘着醒过来，那些纷扰的梦境似乎还在眼前，那些远去的温度和渴望，无法逃离的困境。

就看到Lewis坐在他身边，双手还按在他的肩膀上，生气地看着他，“你怎么躺在这里？你怎么躺在我床上？”

Lewis脱掉衣服躺下去之前想过自己只需要稍稍休息个半小时左右，但是他身体和精神上的疲劳远远超出了他的想象，他沉沉地睡了过去。

他记得他睡着之前对坐在那里的Nico说过，“我就在这里躺一会，很快就起来，你哪里都别去。”

Lewis并不担心Nico会逃走，这里所有的出入口都有监控，而且他已经彻底关闭了所有的智能开关。

他也没想到自己居然一躺下去就睡着了。

他更没有想到一睁开眼就看到Nico的脸在自己面前，Nico整个人都缩在离开他才十几公分的被子下面，只露出他裸露的肩膀，Lewis目光移动，看着躺在那里的Nico，他沉静的睡脸，他浅粉色的嘴唇。

够了，Lewis，这不是重点！

他是什么时候钻到床上来的？

Lewis伸手去接自己还在振动的电话，原来是送货的人快要到了给他打的电话。

都已经下午三点多了。

然后他坐了起来用力推醒了还在睡梦里的Nico，还好，至少他还穿着他那套原来一直穿在身上的本白色类似绸缎料子的衣服。

Nico懵懵懂懂地醒了过来，他抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，似乎还不能确定自己究竟是在哪里。

他还记得梦境里最后的那个声音。

那个声音说道：“如果我不能拥有你，那么这个世界上没有人能够。”

他还记得听到这句话的时候自己的恐惧和无助。

这种感觉如此真实，这绝不是单纯的梦境。

“别装傻，说话！”Lewis还在用力摇晃他，将Nico从他纷繁的思绪中扯了出来，“谁允许你爬到我床上来的？你别以为你长得很漂亮就可以唬弄过去，快说话。”

“我、我只觉得吃力…”Lewis努力辨别着Nico说得话，“…这里，床…看上去很舒服…”

“你还挺会享受啊！”Lewis讽刺道，“你到底是什么年代过来的啊？你们以前也这么开放的吗？不，还是说你就是个随便的人，随随便便就能上了别人的床？”

Lewis故意这么说，凑近去几乎贴着对方的嘴唇说道。

然而他发现Nico似乎并没有在听他说话，反而睁大了眼睛在看着他的身体。

看得仔细的Nico被突然凑近过去的Lewis吓了一大跳。

Lewis在躺下去之前脱掉了自己身上的衣服，Nico显然在看他身上的纹身。

“这个东西叫做纹身，你们那时候没有纹身的吗？”Lewis问道，一边将自己的手臂伸到Nico的面前，“不对啊，如果你是文艺复兴中后期的，我记得那时候早就已经…”

“只有流浪的吉普赛人…”Nico不需要说下去。

“等一下，你记起来了！”Lewis喊道，“你还记得什么？快说！”

“我，我…”可是Nico似乎又露出了痛苦的神情。

“好吧，我说过不逼你的，你别急。”Lewis说着跳下了床，他毫不避讳地展示自己的身体，自己美好的线条，他可是一直保持锻炼的。

至少，我可以确定，Nico不是真的希腊神话时代的雕塑。

他弯下腰捡起被自己抛在地上的衣服穿了起来。然后又开始往身上套牛仔裤。

“我要出去一下，你待在这里哪都别去，我先去把给你订的书拿上来给你看看。”Lewis一边说着一边伸手去拿自己的外套，但是想了想还是决定将它留下来。“你会阅读的对吗？”

Nico点了点头，他张开嘴似乎想要说什么，但是还是没有说出来。

但是Lewis瞬间明白了他的意思，微笑了起来，“你放心，我不会离开很久的。我会尽快赶回来的。”

他开始向外走去，走到门口的时候对还靠在床上的Nico说道，“这里很安全。”

Nico看着他走了出去，整个人都向后依偎过去，缩在柔软的枕头里。

为什么，我一醒来整个世界似乎都变了？

到底发生了什么？可是在我睡着之前发生了什么我也已经全然不记得了？

到底是我变了，还是世界变了？

这个我醒来之后唯一见到的男人，他究竟又是谁？

那种一闪而逝的熟悉感又是什么？

在我的梦里，那些涌来的片段，那些急切的话语，到底是什么？

我是不是该趁现在逃走？

对，现在那个人走了，我是不是可以从这里逃走？刚才我看过了这个房间的阳台可以连接到外面。

正在Nico天人交战的时候，这间卧室连接着的额小休息室的门突然又被打开了，Lewis又一次走了进来，他手里拿着好几本书。

“这是给你的礼物。”他轻松地说道，“请你看一下吧。”

Nico看着被他放到床上的书册。

“哦，对了。”Lewis又开口道，他拿出手机，翻了半天最后还是随便去网上找出了一张Daniel的照片，把手机塞到Nico手里，“记住这个人，Daniel Ricciardo，你现在是属于他的！”

“什么叫我现在是属于他的？”Nico不解地问道。

对于手里这件能够展示画面，正在发亮的东西他也不敢去碰。

“字面意思！如果你跑掉了，或者怎么样了，那么你直接欠他9100万欧元，不含税。”Lewis言简意赅地说道。

Nico疑惑地看着他，但是最终什么都没有说。

Lewis看出来他没有明白自己，但是只是轻轻摇了摇头。

“乖一点，等我回来。”Lewis说道，鬼使神差一般地突然伸出手去将Nico脸侧金色的头发梳理到他耳后去。

这个突然的动作使得他们两人俱是一愣。

但是Lewis很快站起了身子，准备离去。

“等一下。”他听到身后的Nico喊道。

Lewis转过身去看着整个人陷在雪白枕头里的Nico。

“你…我，称呼…”

Lewis很快明白了他的意思，他露出一个温暖的笑意，“Lewis Hamilton， 叫我Lewis。”

说完他很快走了出去，并从外面将门又一次关闭。

Lewis昨晚没有开车来，他现在走了出去，首先站在庭院里抬起头来让温和的阳光照在自己的脸上。

他相信自己一定可以想办法解决这个问题的。

首先，他得去找几个人。


	9. 阡陌之狼

**阡陌之狼**

Lewis花了比他想象中更长的时间才回到Daniel的宅邸，当他开着自己的法拉利回到那里的时候，天色已经快要黑了。

对了，我都没有想过Nico是不是会肚子饿，他是雕塑变的，雕塑自然不需要吃饭也不会肚子饿，不过他到底算是雕塑还是人类呢？

Lewis首先进入了正厅，他问了一下自己离开时候留在那里的管理人员，这人昨天就在这里，听说也是阿尔法安全保障公司的，现在就住在侧翼。

对方向他确认了在他离开的阶段并没有人出入主宅。只有邮差来过一次。

“谢谢你，下面我要开始工作了，你可以走了。”Lewis说道，他希望主宅里不要有其他人影响。

“我就在侧翼，你可以随时叫我。”那人说。

当他走到自己所占据的套房门前时，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

放松Lewis，不会有问题的，你到底在紧张些什么呀。

Lewis深吸了一口气，取出自己的手机打开了授权码，然后一按门把打开了房门。

客厅里还亮着他走的时候留着的灯，从侧开着的移门那里可以隐隐约约看到内室的情况。

内室只有角落里的壁灯亮着。从这个角度看不清楚里面。

对了，他出门的时候还是下午三四点，那时候外面还有太阳，Lewis当然也不会特意开灯，而留在房间里的Nico也许根本就不懂得怎么开灯。

幸而现在的季节还算温暖，一直到晚上八九点天光还是敞亮的，然后才会一下子暗下来。

现在大概8点左右。

Lewis走入内室，看到Nico整个人斜靠在靠枕上似乎是睡着了，他的面前随意地摆放着之前Lewis给他买的书籍。

他已经从被子里面钻了出来，他身上那套类似是缎子材料的白色衣服无法遮住他裸露的肌肤。他的线条在不甚明朗的光线之中，诱惑着这个房间里唯一清醒着的人。

Lewis轻轻地走上前去，但是他还没有走到床边，坐在那里的Nico却一下子动了。

他突然睁开眼睛，那一丝惊恐和慌张却没有逃过Leiws的眼睛。

但是保险调查员只是转过头去，他不希望令对方紧张，他知道Nico现在一定觉得很不安全，很焦虑。如果他自己一觉醒来，周围的一切全都变了的话，他也会这样的。

Lewis走到旁边，打开了壁灯，房间一下子被明亮的鹅黄色灯光照亮。

Nico显然吃了一惊。

“你知道，这个世界发生了很大的变化。”Lewis说道。

“我已经，感觉到了。”Nico回答说。

Lewis注意到，他说得非常地慢，但是他的用词正在向着自己靠拢。

“你口渴吗？”Lewis问道。

Nico点了点头。

Lewis将手里刚才拿着的水瓶子交给他，看到Nico小心翼翼地喝了一口水，又喝了一口水。

“呃，事情是这样的，我要出去一下。”Lewis说道，“但是我不放心你一个人留在这里。接下来，你要完全按照我的指示进行，绝对不能自作主张，这样我才能保护你的安全。”

他不敢，他不敢在天黑之后将Nico一个人留在这里。

他也不愿意把艺术品大盗的事情告诉Nico让他害怕。

说实话，如果红牛 #33现在来到这里，Lewis倒是很愿意看看他此时脸上的表情。

“来吧。”Lewis伸出手去，他看了一眼时间，现在是傍晚8点05分，如果顺利的话，他能够在9点赶到那里。

他拉着Nico有些微凉的手，带着他走到了套件所带的浴室，他在点亮了浴室的灯之后对Nico说道，“现在的灯，只要按一下这里的开关就可以了。来，你来试试看。”

Nico看着那个开关，伸出手去，试着将照明关闭又打开，又关闭又打开。

“是不是很神奇？”Lewis微笑着说道。“你还记得你醒来之前的照明是什么样的吗？”

“…火。”Nico迟疑着说道。

“烛火吗？”

Nico点了点头，他似乎记得无数巨大的灯烛，被照耀得亮如白昼的巨大厅堂。

然后他看到了巨大洗手镜里自己和Lewis的倒影，Nico站在那里久久地看着。

“我想你那时候已经有镜子了吧？”看着镜子里的Nico问道，“这个叫做玻璃，你们那个时候有玻璃吗？”

“普通的人家没有…”

“果然你是大家族的人。”Lewis若有所思的说道。

而且即便是显赫的大家族，当时生产玻璃比较成熟的地区还是以威尼斯为中心，那么Nico到底是哪里的人也许可以缩小一下范围。

关键，现在还是没法确定Nico所生活的具体年代。

现在有用的信息还是太少。

“这样，这里。”Lewis向前走去，走到浴缸那里，一下子拧开了水龙头。

Nico肉眼可见地吓得瑟缩了一下，“对了，忘了给你介绍了，这个是水管子，只要一拧开就会有水流出来，再拧一下可以关掉。你看到水龙头这里的这个小的蓝色箭头和旁边这圈刻度了吗？这个决定流出来水的温度的，现在设定在43度，你来感觉一下。”

Nico站在那里不敢过去，但是Lewis根本不管他，他一把抓住Nico的手，他能够感觉到Nico整个人都紧绷得如同一张弓。

然后Lewis不由分说地将他的手伸到正在流出热水的龙头下面。

Nico显然没有想到流出的水居然是热的，吓了一大跳。

Lewis竟然觉得他有些可爱，忍不住一直抓着他的手，“怎么样，感觉舒服吗？是不是很神奇？”

Nico已经稍微放松了下来，他奇异地盯着那水管子看。

“好了，你自己洗吧。”Lewis说道，然后将旁边温热的管子上的白毛巾指给他看，“这些你都可以用。”

但是Nico站在那里没有动。

“嘿，你在等什么呢？我可没有一整天在这里陪你耗着。”Lewis说道，一边伸手去扯Nico身上那件他一直穿着的希腊神话里走出来的衣服。

Nico似乎要挣扎但是又不敢。

Lewis并不困难地脱掉了他身上这套“连衣裙”。

果然，他在这套衣服下面什么都没有穿。但是Lewis现在没空欣赏，他将Nico的衣服丢到旁边，然后伸手推他，“快点洗。别太慢哦。”

然后他开始往外退，快要关上门的时候他突然说道，“呃，如果有什么情况，你就叫我好了。”

他相信Nico一定能自己搞定的。

不过退出浴室的Lewis连忙到了这个套房的卧室里开始翻柜子，他想，这里应该能找到可以让Nico穿的衣服。不行的话，外衣他在自己的车里带了几套，通过目测，他们两个的体格差不多。

不过内衣的话，他得在这里找一下。

出乎他意料的是，居然也有准备着。看来Daniel是个体贴的主人，就连客房里的东西都准备得非常齐全。

鞋子，哎，这个没有办法了，等一下可以先去商店转一圈。

等到他做好一切准备之后，他开始去浴室门前敲了敲门，“Nico你好了吗？”

没有回应。

“Nico？”

依旧没有回应。

生怕情况有变，Lewis也顾不得那么多了直接推门进去。却看到Nico正裹在毛巾里向着外面移动。

“唔，看来你学习得比我想象当中要快。是不是很舒服啊？”Lewis轻松地说道，上去按了一下浴缸旁边的按钮把里面的水放干，“不过今天没有时间了，来吧，我给你找了一些衣服，你来试试看。”

然后他推着光溜溜全身上下只有块大毛巾的Nico走到卧室里，看到被Lewis平铺在床上的一整套衣服。

“嗯，这个是内裤，你看只要套进去就可以了。”Lewis不知道该怎么解释，只能比划给他看。

Nico则疑惑地看着他手里那片不大的布料，脸上带着无助的表情。

“你别这样看着我。”Lewis果断拒绝他，“看着我，我也不会帮你穿的。你自己来试试看。”

他一把将那片布塞到Nico的手里，后者拿着那白色的布料完全不知所措的样子。

“快点，别浪费时间。”Lewis催促道。

他想过不去帮Nico，但还是忍不住帮他把那内裤转了个身，“这里是正面，快点抬腿。”

Nico被他凶巴巴的口气震慑住，机械地抬起腿来差点摔了一跤。

“哎呀，你怎么这么笨，坐下来穿。”Lewis推了他一把让他坐到床的边缘。

Nico大概和那布料战斗了2、3分钟，总算挣扎着把第一件现代的衣服穿好了。

“好的，下面你开始穿裤子吧，我不知道具体的腰身，不过我想这个我们可以用腰带来弥补。”Lewis说道，将他刚才找到的浅灰色半正装裤递给Nico。

但是Nico显然没有穿过这样的衣服，不知道该怎么办。

“裤子。”Lewis解释道，他头痛地想到和上衣不同裤子确实在这么多年间发生了天翻地覆的变化，他比划着自己身上的裤子，“你看，就像这个一样。”

Nico紧张地看着他，伸出的手停在半空中。

“哎…”Lewis叹了口气，“这次是赶时间，我帮你，下次你自己穿。”

说着他又把刚站起来的Nico按了下去，开始帮他穿裤子，“抬腿。”

一番折腾之后总算把Nico整个人都塞进了看上去和寻常人无异的装束里去。自然的，床也已经被搞得一团乱了。

Lewis满意地后退一步，看着自己的杰作。

“嗯，很不错，我不得不说你确实长得很好看，身材也很好。”Lewis说道，“想不到这些衣服还挺合身。”

Nico则局促地站在那里，回望着Lewis， 他只觉得浑身都不自在，这些衣服感觉总是很……不对。

“别紧张，你看上去很棒。”Lewis上去拍了拍对方的肩膀，“感觉不习惯是肯定的，但是我相信你一定能适应过来的。下面就是鞋子，走，我带你去找一双。”

说着他开始带着Nico向外走去，直接到了地下车库，Lewis的车已经被他开到了这里。

他拉开车门，直接对站在他身边的Nico说道，“进去。”

但是Nico看着Lewis的法拉利superfast整个人都僵硬了。

对，他没有见过汽车，神啊，我该如何解释才能不吓到他。

人为什么要钻进这个小盒子里呢？

呃。

“这样。”Lewis站在副驾驶那里，做了个坐到车里的动作，直接示范给Nico看，“这样坐进来就可以了，放心，很安全的。这个叫做‘汽车’，是一种交通工具，它是不会吃人的。嗯，其实就是类似于马车的东西，马车你知道的吧？马车？”

对，我真的很聪明，这样解释他肯定能懂。

“马呢？”Nico问道。

“马…”Lewis差点一口气接不上来，这叫他怎么解释呢？“马就在…”

嘿，我这辆跑车可得有1000多匹马力呢，真要用马来拉它，这整个车库都装不下那么多马。

“现在不用马了，这是机器驱动的，有个东西叫做‘引擎’。”Lewis说道，“我以后慢慢给你解释，不过我保证，它不比马差。来吧，快点坐进去，当心头。”

Nico小心翼翼地学着他刚才的样子坐了进去，Lewis给他关上了门。

等到Lewis坐到驾驶座上启动了车子的时候，Nico显然被这个空间突然出现的引擎声吓了一大跳，他似乎不知道该往哪里逃。

Lewis忍不住笑了出来，“这个‘野兽’咆哮起来的声音是不是很吓人，我保证它不会吃掉你。我就在这里保护你。”

他没有注意到，Nico在不甚明朗的光线中，猛地转过头来看着他。

——我保证它不会吃掉你。我就在这里保护你。

就在Lewis准备一脚油门的时候突然看到仪表盘上的标识，“系上安全带。”Lewis自然地说道。

但是Nico坐在那里睁大眼睛看着突然被点亮的仪表盘，好像要弄明白那些东西为什么会亮。

“抱歉，我忘记了你不知道。”Lewis说着附身过去，去Nico的身侧拉安全带。

他们如此地接近，他甚至能够数清Nico淡金色的睫毛，Nico紧张地垂下了眼睑。

他能够闻到Lewis身上的古龙水味道，那种带着树木及青草香气的淡淡气息，将他包围住。

然后他感觉到身上一紧，Lewis已经替他将安全带栓紧了。

Nico不敢用手去扯，他动了动自己的身体，感受那种紧绷的触感。

“这是为了安全，不是其他的束缚，到了地方就可以解开的。”Lewis解释说，然后开始驶出停车库。

感觉到自己所身处的空间整个动了起来，Nico吓得叫了出来，他抬手遮挡在自己的面前不知道在试图阻挡什么。

好吧，Lewis确实猜到他第一次乘车可能会害怕，但是没想到这有这么令他恐惧。

我这都还没到100公里的速度呢。

只见Nico紧紧地闭着双眼，双手死死地抓住身下的坐垫。

天哪，当他看到飞机的时候会不会吓得当场昏过去！

Lewis伸出手去，“别怕Nico，睁开眼睛，不会有危险的，睁开眼睛。”

Nico咬着自己的嘴唇，缓缓睁开了一只眼睛，然后立刻吓得又一次闭上了眼睛，“放开…我，让我…出去。”

他吓得声音都在微微地颤抖。

Lewis把车子停了下来，解开了自己的安全带，向着坐在那里的Nico侧身过去。

他伸出双手轻抚Nico的肩膀，“别怕，睁开眼睛听话。”

他能够感觉到Nico呼吸之间整个人轻柔地起伏，他看到在夜色中Nico缓缓睁开了他的眼睛，他浅色的瞳孔中倒映着Lewis。

“没事的。”Lewis柔声说道。

Nico看着他，缓缓地点了点头。

“走吧，我们去Salvatore Ferragamo。”Lewis重新踏下了油门。

“那是，谁？”

Lewis笑了，“是个你现在迫切需要的人。”

四十五分钟后

走在餐厅门廊，正被门童带往里面的Lewis战定下来，帮他身旁的Nico整理了一下领子。

“不要紧，我想餐桌礼仪应该没有太大的变化，如果有什么问题，我就说你是我乡下刚来的表亲不懂得规矩。”

“嗯，等一下要见到的是Toto和他的女友。他是我的雇主。”

“什么叫雇主？”

“就是……呃，就是供我吃饭的人。”Lewis解释道。

“供你吃饭？”Nico更加听不懂了。

“就类似于国王吧，他给我报酬，我为他服务。”Lewis觉得自己还是没有办法解释出资本主[义的本质来，话一出口他就觉得自己没表达清楚，“反正他是我的上司，你那个时候肯定也有上司的。”

“我…”

“没事，你不需要负责谈话，我来谈话，你只要坐在那里负责好看就行了。”Lewis说道，然后带着Nico往里走去。

他们走进了大厅，这是一家高级餐馆，整个厅堂布置得非常高雅私密，光线非常的暗，各个桌面上都点着蜡烛，坐在里面的人都穿着漂亮的衣服。

现在侍者正引着Lewis他们往梅赛德斯保险有限公司的老板那里走去。

面对着他们坐在那里的Toto显然已经看到了向他走去的Lewis，他微微抬手示意。

Lewis向着他点了点头正准备加快步伐，却感觉到他身边的Nico猛地一把抓住了他的胳膊，抓得好用力。

他能听到身旁Nico短促地吸气声。

又怎么了？

“Lewis，我一看到这个人，就觉得他不是好人，你相信我！”Nico紧张地拉扯Lewis的袖子说道。

他惊恐地看着坐在那里的那个男人，Nico说不出为什么，但是那一霎那他只觉得仿佛一大桶冰水从头浇到脚，他几乎站不住。

当那个人向着他们这里看过来的时候，当他那双眼睛看过来的时候，Nico觉得自己好像就像在森林里被饥饿的狼盯住的无辜猎物一样，吓到不能动弹。

“闭嘴！那是我的老板，你别瞎说。”Lewis低声呵斥道。


	10. 医院骑士团

**医院骑士团**

“Bergamonia家族因为先祖最初的封邑在Bergamo地区，家族人丁兴旺，所以后来渐渐被当地人用领地来称呼该望族而得名，实际上他们真正的姓氏是Caecilius，这是一个非常古老的姓氏。”说话的是一个头发基本上已经花白，高大健壮的男人。

他穿着颜色艳丽的衣服，上面用金银丝线描绘着复杂的图案。

“Bergamonia家族世代向教皇效忠。”

“Bergamonia家族的祖先早已在那么多年前之前便已经有人前往东方，参与收复圣地的战役，其中两个儿子死在了前往圣地的途中。这还不算现任Bergamonia侯爵的幼子，五年之前通过撒丁尼亚前往塞浦路斯去帮助骑士团守护马耳他。抵御异教徒的侵袭。”

“Bergamonia家族同时也是普鲁士大公国霍亨索伦家族（Hohenzollerns）的远亲，通过三代人的联姻成为其旁系分支。”

“但是任何人世间的荣华富贵所仰仗的无非是神的恩典，现在的情况是Bergamonia家族枝叶凋零，守在封邑的两个儿子相继在没有继承人的情况下患天花去世后实际上已经绝嗣了。”

“不过现任Bergamonia侯爵的母亲当时在生下他之后便过世了，其父亲续弦之后新的侯爵夫人又给他生过一儿一女。儿子去了低地尼德兰后失去了音讯，相信他已经因为卷入战事而亡故；女儿远嫁之后虽然也已经不在人世，但是她却留下了一个长大成人的孩子。而你，就是这个孩子，你母亲也姓Caecilius，你也是Bergamonia家族的一员。不，你已经是Bergamonia家族的继承人。”面前这个年长者说道，他之前的铺垫显然并不是没有理由。

“等一下，你刚才不是说Bergamonia侯爵的幼子前往东方参与医院骑士团守护马耳他抵御奥斯曼对于基督教世界的入侵吗？既然他的两个哥哥都死了，他才是Bergamonia家族真正的继承人。”

“五年来渺无音信，连Bergamonia侯爵自己都不敢幻想Mark他还活着。”

“你的意思是说，现存已知的脉络当中，只有我这个其它姓氏的外甥还活着吗？可是我母亲在世的时候从来没有提起过Bergamonia家族。”

“因为她当年自己放弃了继承权，但是这不影响在族系绝嗣的情况下，作为血缘亲属的你自动成为顺位继承人的事实。”

“Bergamonia侯爵自知时日无多，在苦寻其子无果子后便托付我，作为他的掌玺者，立刻寻访他的外甥是否还在人世，然后将你接到他那里，看看你是否有资格成为他的继承人。”

“你是说…” 

“没错，虽然你是目前唯一能找到的还在世的血缘继承者，但是Bergamonia家族掌管着巨大的土地和教区，世袭的头衔和巨大的财富。你能否在他死后掌管这一切，继承Bergamonia家族的名号，这一点还得看你的表现。”

“可是我并不想继承什么头衔和封地。”年轻人说道，“我也不想去找这个丛来没有见过面的Bergamonia侯爵。我母亲离开人世的时候Bergamonia家族没有一个人到场。如果他们还把她当作一名Caecilius的话。”

“小子，这可不是以你的意愿…”眼前这个衣着华丽趾高气扬的男人提高了声音。

“等一下。”这时候一直在旁边没有开口的男人突然说道，被呼喝的年轻人这才注意到这个人，他是个高个子的男人，身材清瘦，穿着教会朴素的暗色服饰。

不过他的手上戴着一枚看上去很漂亮的戒指，小拇指一般大小的黑色青金石镶嵌在黄金的托座上。

“Nico，你的名字是Nico对吗？这实际上也是Bergamonia侯爵最后的个愿望了。他知道自己已经不久于人世，你是他惟一已知在世的亲人，难道你不愿意去见一见你快要死去的舅舅，安慰他衰弱痛苦的灵魂吗？”

这个人说话的声音不是很响，语速也不是很快，但是在他的语声中却似乎有种难以抗拒的说服力。

“至于他希望你可以继承Bergamonia的爵位和领地，并且开枝散叶，让Bergamonia家族再光耀几十年甚至几百年。这只是一个寂寞老人的愿望，如果你不愿意，没有人能够强迫你的。”他和颜悦色地说道。

然而即使他在说话的过程中一直带着微笑，Nico却依旧发现，这个男人的眼睛里始终一丝温度都没有，他的笑意无法传达到他的眼睛。

最终，Nico点了点头。

“我要通知一下我的家人。”他想说的是他的妻儿。

“时间紧迫，我们最好现在就动身。”刚才那个穿着教会服饰的男人说道，“你放心，我会让他们带信，好好准备带他们跟在后面启程的。毕竟对于你女儿这样小的孩子来说，长途劳顿是非常危险的，我们必须准备好足够舒适的路途准备。”

“可是…”Nico还想反对，但是对方已经拿出一件柔软的披风轻轻盖在他的肩膀上。

他看到这件深红色的披风内侧，除了纯色的花纹外，描绘着一面盾牌，上面有一只爬在葡萄上的伶鼬。

“这件事是没有商量的，我们已经浪费了太长时间。你以为我们现在说的是你们这些乡下小地方只有几块地的‘领主’吗？”之前说话的掌玺秘书说道，他显然和刚才那个男人不同，他以侯爵的名义发号施令惯了的，“别再和他废话了，狼先生。”

他语声中的嘲讽毫不掩饰。

“狼先生？”

“我本来只是个教区主教，但是后来有幸曾经教导过Bergamonia大人的其中一位儿子，他小时候发音不准确一直叫我狼先生。所以大家就都这么叫了。”戴着青金石戒指的男人欠身说道。

“小子，我们不能再浪费时间了，快点！”旁边的人不耐烦的催促。

即便对方很可能是继承人，他的态度依旧傲慢。

只要我们控制了这个从小地方来的年轻人，只要老Bergamonia一闭眼，我们就能掌握Bergamonia实际的权利，而我们所以依附的这颗大树也不会倒塌…

Nico猛地从梦里惊醒过来！ 

这，这些画面如此的鲜活，难道竟是他失落的记忆吗？是我的回忆开始一点一点地苏醒过来了吗？

除了他自己之外梦里的另外两个人是谁？

“…不再是你的姓氏，从现在起你就是一个Bergamonia.”

梦里的那个人真的是我吗？我真的是Bergamonia吗？Bergamonia家族现在还在吗？也许我可以去Bergamo看一下，如果那个地方还在的话？

他发现屋子里还是很黑，他回想起自己睡着之前的情况。

他想起不久之前和Lewis一起走进那个餐厅，和Lewis的“雇主”见面。

那个男人坐在那里看着他和Lewis走近过去，Lewis向他介绍他的同伴Nico，Nico甚至没有仔细听明白Lewis是怎么介绍自己的。

他觉得非常地紧张，不知道是因为周遭新奇的环境，还是因为那个令他呼吸都要不顺畅的男人。

当这个“Toto”的眼神落在他身上的时候，Nico就感到自己仿佛是被冷血掠食者盯住的猎物一样，浑身都僵硬了。

Nico觉得自己所有的感官似乎都在离自己远去，他甚至听不到自己身边的Lewis在那里说的是什么。

但是随即这个男人就笑了。

即使在他笑起来的时候，他的眼睛依旧是一块冰。

他站起来露出一个笑脸并向Nico伸出了手，“你好，我是Lewis的雇主，很高兴认识你。”

他说话带着一种奇怪的口音，Nico无法分辨，他知道自己此刻的脸色一定异常的苍白。

他只是看着对方伸出的手，不知道该怎么做，努力克制着自己落荒而逃的冲动。

“嘿，他刚刚从很远的地方过来，还有些时差，所以反应有点慢。”Lewis连忙上来打圆场，用双手抓住自己上司的胳膊，并拍打他的手肘作为对于熟人的礼貌。

然后他微微一欠身，“嗨Susie，两个月没有见你还是那么光彩照人。”

“你好啊Lewis.”坐在那里的女子向他抬了抬手里的香槟。

谢天谢地，餐桌礼仪确实变化不大，不过这并不重要，Nico几乎什么都没有吃。

他一点胃口都没有，每一分钟对他来说都是煎熬，抑制着自己逃走的冲动。

不过幸而Lewis这位雇主兴趣并不在他身上，他和Lewis讨论着什么拿下了协议，要他好好干之类的，并预告了自己和自己的女友对即将到来的假期的一些安排。

他们和Lewis的雇主吃完饭已经很晚了，回到住处时几乎已经要半夜了。

“我睡床，你睡沙发，懂了吗？”Lewis说道，一边将从柜子里找出来的枕头、靠垫、被子之类东西抛到卧室靠近阳台的贵妃榻上。

Nico皱着眉头看着他在那里整理，但是没有出声反驳。

“别这么看着我。就这样安排，快点睡觉吧。”Lewis命令。

不行，我绝对不能屈服于Nico的眼神，我累了我需要休息。

再说，我可是Daniel出钱请来的。

然而转念一想，Nico也可以说是Daniel用钱“请”来的，价格还要更高…

不管，辛辛苦苦的可是我，我还得把这一团乱给“修好”，Lewis想着跳到了床上。

半夜醒来的Nico在黑暗中坐了很久，他能从静谧的室内听到几步之遥的床上Lewis平缓的呼吸声。

这一刻，他突然感到了安心。

不管那些纷乱的梦境是怎么样的，他知道，此时此刻，他至少还有那个人可以依靠。

虽然严格来说他才认识Lewis不到一天，但是不知道为什么他却觉得自己完全可以信任他，难道这个穿着奇怪，开着“汽车”的男人真的是自己早已经失落的爱人吗？

可是他眼睛里的神采，那一点令Nico几乎要不管不顾地投入进去的神采…

我的头好疼，快点想起来吧。

Nico靠在那里用手砸了几下自己的脑袋。

但是他还是什么都想不起来，他悄悄伸出自己光着的脚，摸索着感觉铺着地毯的地面，然后他整个人都从自己所躺的地方溜了出来。

夜晚的房间里还有些凉意。

在黑暗中他摸索着缓缓前进，终于找到了床的位置。

Nico不出声息地钻到了柔软的被子下面，感觉到自己身侧Lewis身上发出的热度，他才感觉到些微的安心。

他现在真的很需要，这份安全感。

在这个陌生而又恐怖的世界里，在这个已经不再属于他的世界里，如果说有一个地方是安全的，那就是在这个小小斗室里，那就是在他所躺的地方。

然后，Nico又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

*意大利的医院骑士团，是为了守护和收复圣地的三大骑士团之一，年份比圣殿（法）和条顿（德）要早。最初名为耶路撒冷圣约翰医院骑士团，是天主教在圣地最主要军事力量，现在在马耳他世俗建国。

故事中的医院骑士团去守卫马耳他是在罗德岛陷落之后，而普鲁士还是公国，可以开始缩小年份范围了哈哈

Nico的妻儿在故事中并不会登场，只会被提及


	11. 野格加红牛

**野格加红牛**

与此同时

墨西哥湾（Gulf Coast）海滩

Daniel无聊地翻看自己的手机，他被突然叫到地球的另一边，刚下飞机就接到消息其父因为工作的原因已经离开了，但是他还不能走，两天后这里的一家拍卖行老板要见他。

于是他发现自己穿着全套正装在这里人人都热衷于露出更多色泽健康的肌肤的地方格格不入。

也许是时差的因素，也许是因为旅途的劳顿，换了一套轻薄衣服的Daniel还是觉得有点头昏脑涨，他连续拒绝了几个过来搭讪的年轻女子。

虽然现在太阳还没有落山，他正准备将手里这杯饮料喝光之后回去休息休息。

就在这个时候，酒保突然将一杯色彩缤纷的饮料直接放在了他的面前。

Aperol Spritz？作为一款早午餐宴的上佳鸡尾酒，太阳快要落山的时候点有些迟了吧？

Daniel只是抬起眼皮看了他一眼，穿着马甲的酒保用眼神告诉他这是别人请的。

“你至少可以告诉我那个人在哪里？”Daniel懒懒地说道。

然后他就听到从身后很近的地方传来一个声音，“我想要把你比作夏天，但你却比夏天更可爱。”

Daniel侧过身去，看到一个个子不高，眼睛里带着微笑的年轻人，这个人穿着橙色的衣服，看上去才十几岁的样子，叫人不得不联想到眼前那杯Aperol Spritz，混合着来自香橙的清甜与苦涩，并以独特的方式加入花草的香气。迷人的风味在冰块中升华，挑逗着他的舌尖。

Daniel没有回答，他只是看着眼前这个小伙子。

然而这个人自动凑了上来，在他耳边轻声说道，“告诉我你的房间号。”

“现在不嫌有些太早了吗？”Daniel的眼睛也弯了起来。

“为你我可以破例一次。”这个少年的声音就好似蜜糖，带着软软的西语口音。

可以想象，他并不是时常会为了别人破例的那种人。

“可是，这却不是我的习惯。”

Daniel故作为难的语气可能是被对方理解成为了刻意的挑逗，他整个人都依了上去。

“就当是为了我，破例一次也不行吗？”橙衣人靠在Daniel身上，几乎就好似整个人都要融化在他躯干上一般，并用手指去触摸Daniel的嘴唇。

他们近得能够彼此数清对方的睫毛，他们的气息完全融合在一起。

就在Daniel准备开口的时候，他们同时听到身后传来一个冷冷的声音，“你要人家答应也不是不可以，不过也许你该先把手从别人的口袋里拿出来。”

Daniel和这个橙衣少年同时转过头去，就看到离开他们两三步远，一个带着帽子的年轻男子站在那里看着他们。

他有着浅蓝色的眼睛。

和拒人千里的神情。

Daniel甚至能够瞬间感觉到靠在自己身上这个人的僵硬。

橙色衣服的少年狠狠地瞪了那个年轻人一眼，转身走了。

然而他还没有走出一步，便被这个后来的年轻人用左手一把抓住了胳膊，“人走，把这位先生的手表留下。”

橙衣人将Daniel的手表塞进了这个戴帽子的年轻人的左手里，他靠近去用蜜糖般的声音轻声说道，“原来你是在找我麻烦，你最好小心一点。”

“我会记得你的忠告的。”这个后来的年轻人说道，看着对方走开。

然后他将手里的手表还给了Daniel。

“我请你喝一杯，你愿意赏脸吗？”Daniel微笑着说道。

这个年轻人冷淡地看了他一眼，但是Daniel脸上的笑容并没有变化，他知道自己是个英俊的男人，很少有人能够拒绝他。

然而这个年轻人却说，“我刚才揭穿他并不是为了喝你的酒。”

“我知道。”

“但你还是想请我喝一杯？”

“没错。”

“你知道，我没有钱回请的。”

这是一个非常新颖的拒绝方式，但是Daniel是无可拒绝的，“我不需要。等你有钱了的时候可以再回请我。”

他一本正经地说道，似乎真的很在意对方还回来的这杯酒一样。

这个年轻人本来已经准备转身离去，忍不住回头又看了他一眼。

“有没有人告诉过你，你是个很难以拒绝的人。”

“我希望告诉我的这个人是你。”Daniel看着对方琉璃般的眼睛说道。

“我知道一个地方，比这里要好。”这个不按套路出牌的年轻人终于露出一个笑容。

五分钟后，他们两就坐在了一个熙熙攘攘的吧台边。

“野格（Jagermeister）加红牛。”年轻人说道，他摘掉了自己的帽子，他有着短短的金发。

Daniel皱了皱眉头，但是他还没有来得及开口，这人又耸耸肩说道，“或者伏特加再加红牛也可以。”

然后这个少年开始将酒保送过来的杯子向Daniel那边推过去。

Daniel注意到，不管哪个方位的动作舒服，这个奇怪的少年似乎总是喜欢用自己的左手。

“介意告诉我你的名字吗？”Daniel说道，捏住了手里的玻璃杯。

他现在，已经不想躲回去休息了。

“有必要吗？”这个年轻人看着他说道，他浅蓝色的眼睛里藏了一些说不清楚的东西，“我不想拿瞎编出来的名字来骗你，我不喜欢随便骗人。”

“你真是个特别的人。”

“不过如果是为了方便的话，你可以叫我…”神秘少年看着吧台上那些琳琅满目的标签，然后眨眼说道，“我喜欢的鸡尾酒里都加了红牛，不如你就叫我‘红牛’好了。”

红牛？

Daniel一愣，不过他很快笑了起来。

最近我和红牛真的很有缘份。

如果对方真的和那个臭名昭著的艺术品大盗有关，作为一个凭空出现在自己面前的陌生人，是绝对要避免以任何形式让自己联想到“红牛 #33”的。

然后他笑了起来，“好啊，那我就这么叫你好了。”

在他看不见的地方，眼前这个看着他的少年人口袋里“滴”得响了一下，虽然声音被淹没在周围的乐声当中，但是那一下轻微的振动已经告诉了这个神秘少年：指纹、视网膜、声纹等生物信息都已经采集完毕。

“那你呢？我该怎么称呼你呢？”红牛问道。

……

Daniel记不清自己最后喝了几杯酒，他只能确定最后和自己一起滚倒在自己酒店套房凉台大藤制沙发上的还是这个有着浅蓝色眼睛的年轻人。

他有极短的金发，他有软软的嘴唇，在他们彼此交换的呼吸之中，还带着红牛的气息。

在他貌似冰冷的外表之下，隐藏着烈火一般的热情，这热情一发不可收拾，仿佛要将他们两都彻底燃尽。

他们从沙发上一直滚到地上，Daniel不甚清晰的记忆中，他们似乎还一起落进了凉台自带的游泳池里，等到他彻底陷入甜蜜的梦乡时候，天已经快要亮了。

不知道明早在Daniel头痛欲裂地醒来之后，他是否还会记得？

——这个骄傲自信的神秘年轻人，他的右手竟然似乎有些残疾。

Daniel睁开眼睛前四个小时

巴士底广场旁的一条小路上

一个穿着灰色风衣戴着黑框眼镜的高个子男人仔细核对着门牌号，似乎在找什么，终于他在某个瓦绿色大门前停了下来。

这栋建筑里除了住户之外还有几个其他机构，都把牌子挂在底楼的门牌处。

只见到其中一块银色的标牌上写着：Horner，专栏作家、星相学家

确实这种骗人的玩而已一直到21世纪的现在依旧长盛不衰。

即使纸质媒体衰落了，但是网络媒体依旧没有将这些江湖骗子给淘汰了，几乎每个人都看过那种东西。

每个礼拜都会推送，各类报刊时尚杂志或者推特上会跳出来的那种，一周星座运势，整体年度星座起伏等等。

从工作建议到两性关系，从身体健康到赌博该怎么下注简直应有尽有。

穿西装的男人摘下头上的帽子，按了按门铃。

说老实话，这种东西自己一小时可以编几十条不重复的，居然还有“专家”，简直令人啼笑皆非，还有那么多人相信。

然后他就听到一个清脆的女声问他有没有预约。

西装男子做出否定的回答之后听到“咔哒”一声，门开了。

他直接进去，坐电梯到了三层，看到面前的玻璃门后明亮大方的办公室。

“对不起，Christian说他今天不见任何人。”门口漂亮的女秘书说道。

“没关系，我可以等他，我就在这里等他。”这个男人说道。

然后自顾自地走到旁边的沙发上坐了下来，他看了一下手表，距离正常的下班时间还有不足一个小时。

这个男人随手拿起旁边的一本杂志，随便翻了翻，几乎笑出声音来。

《保护肝脏，上升星座为双子座明年首要任务》、《丛水星凌日看红牛王朝的起伏》、《梅赛德斯车队与双子座流星雨》、《礼拜天换中性胎还是软胎，让星星来告诉你》、《爱恨情仇——名字里有E的人和名字里有R的人的一生纠葛》…

这、这也吹得有点太过分了吧！

就在这个男人几乎要把杂志摔在地上的时候，就听到旁边一扇门突然打开了。

“Toto？”

**下章预告**

“这里是私人围场，你是怎么进来的？”Nico坐在马上，趾高气扬地问道。

阳光穿过林间的嫩叶，在他金色的头发，白色的肌肤上留下斑驳的光影，他宝蓝色的丝绒猎装上配着缎带，在肩膀处用大颗粒的蓝宝石扣住。软尼帽子旁边插着一根绿色的孔雀翎毛，在阳光下折射出淡金色的光晕。

\-------------

“这位是新来的马术教练Alex.”

“你好，Alexander Albon，你可以叫我Alex或者Al。”年轻人伸出手来。

\-------------

“有什么不方便吗？”Daniel疑惑地问道。

“没有任何的不方便！”Lewis连忙说道。

“Daniel，你不想先去喝杯酒什么的吗？”Lewis觉得冷汗几乎湿透了他的衣服。

“Hamilton先生，我现在就要去看我的那尊雕像。立刻。马上。”这几乎已经是祈使句的语气了。

\-------------

“你可能不记得我了，我叫Sebastian Vettel.”

“我记得你。”

*更新了20K，但是很多重要人物才刚登场，还有没登场的，感觉篇幅可能要在150K左右吧，一定努力控制住。


End file.
